Goode's Anon
by Otaku-the-Bookworm
Summary: Thalia gets the nerdy Annabeth to become a blogger. She runs into Percy who is the popular kid that has a bet with his friends. What happens when they start to "date"? Takes place in Goode High, no demigod stuff. All rights go to Rick Riordan. There will be Percabeth. Rated T for mild cursing and Percabeth. I suck at summaries. Anyway, read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**This is my first Fanfic story. However, critical reviews are appreciated! Happy Reading~**

**Annabeth (Prologue)**

I'm in _such _a mess.

I mean, the popular kids are after me. Well, not _technically _me. They're technically after Goode's Anon.

And I'm Anon.

But I'm not blaming myself why I'm being tracked down. This is all going on my parents and Thalia.

Okay, it is my fault. Just a little.

Let me just explain how this all started.

**Annabeth (Actual Chapter)**

"So, how do you like it sweetie?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. My parents had gotten me a laptop for my birthday! "Oh, my gosh, thank you so much!" I immediately said. It was a brand new MacBook, all shiny and white. My stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew had their jaws dropped. "But _mom!_" Bobby whined. "Why can't I get a laptop? That's not fair!" they complained. I gave them a smug smile as my step mom and birth dad gave them their answers, "Bobby, Matthew, don't whine. I won't allow that under my roof. Besides, you two have iPhones! What more do you need, you greedy twelve year-olds!"

"This is so great! I can't believe I got a laptop! Oh, thanks!" I kept saying. Then I put it away in my room. I'll set it up after school.

I took a glance at my phone. "I'll be going now!" I shouted and grabbed my book bag. My family gave me quick hugs and 'Happy Sixteenth Birthdays's as I walked outside. Outside, Thalia was already there waiting in her car (it was her sixteenth birthday surprise).

"Hey, Annie!" she said as soon as she noticed me. "Happy birthday! My gosh, you grew up so fast!"

I smile. "Thanks, Thals! And we're only a month apart..." I get into the passenger seat. She looks at me expectantly. "So, what'd you get?" she asks. I smile only wider. "Thals, you cannot believe it! I actually got a MacBook!"

She fakes a gasp. "Cool." She starts the engine and begins driving to school. After two minutes of listening to Bruno Mars, 'When I Was Your Man' on the radio, she breaks the silence. "Hey, I have an idea," Thalia says with a gleam in her eyes. "You have a nice computer. So what're you going to do with it?" I know she was on to something other than what I was thinking._  
_

"Studying," I reply simply.

She shakes her head. "_No_," she says. "Nothing that has to do with education, Annabeth. Seriously. Studying?" She's in disbelief.

"I don't know, Facebook? Twitter? Tumblr? Instagram?" I say.

She nods her head a little as she makes a left turn. "Getting closer," she said.

I start to think more. I already have a Facebook, so I _will _use that on my new laptop. I'm not going to even try Twitter or Tumblr or Instagram. I keep thinking but I couldn't come up with anything. I shrug and give up. "I don't know. YouTube?"

She shakes her head. "And we're a little bit farther off again. Look, Annabeth. I'm just gonna tell your clueless blonde head the answer. I was thinking, why don't you start an anonymous blog? I mean, imagine all the excitement and stuff. It's gonna be so cool!" The song changed to 'Thrift Shop' and she began to mouth the lyrics. I was about to reply, but she shushed me because it was her favorite part.

When the song ended, we were in the school parking lot. "Okay, you can talk now," Thalia said as she parked the car.

"I don't think I should do a blog. Besides, why don't you do one?" I say. Thalia turns off the engine and motions me to get out of the car.

"Well," she said as she closed the door. "I already have a blog. It doesn't get a lot of attention, just maybe fifty or sixty views. Few comments at each blog post. But blogging is fun! You share your ideas and find out who agrees and who think it's crap!" I sigh. "I know what a blog is, Thals," I remind her. "I just don't see me doing one. Besides, I don't even have an idea to share."

She seems to think for a little bit. We walk to our lockers and she is still thinking.

"Oh!" Thalia finally says. "You can rant about school and stuff! You know, teachers full of crap, popular kids, the society. I mean, you have a lot of comments for every topic." That was true. I would always think of something smart or even smart-alecky to say to teachers or even the principal. I start thinking a little bit of her idea. _It did seem fun to run a blog. And if I was anonymous, I can always say my thoughts without getting caught. But what if blogging gets in the way for my grades? Nah, that won't happen. I'll also study while blogging. _

I shrug. "Okay, I tell her. "I guess I'll start after school. But you _have _to be with me the whole time I'm trying this."

Thalia smiles really big. "Okay! This is going to be so much fun! We'll get to pick out your profile picture and your username and your profile about...Ah, this is too exciting!" She continues rambling on and on about how happy she was.

I shake my head. "Um, let's just get to class. We have a whole day ahead of us before you start getting excited." She agrees and we start walking down the hallway to homeroom, Mr. Brunner.

While we were walking there, I end up colliding into somebody who was running. "Sorry," I apologized and immediately bent down to pick up my books and the person's books. There was laughing and snickering in the background.

Thalia was just standing there, which I thought was really rude. The person also bends over and starts to pick up all the books he/she dropped.

"Annie..." Thalia mumbles. "This can't be good..."

I give her a questioning glance before I stood up, knocking into the poor person's head!

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay...Percy Jackson..?" My voice trails off as I blush fiercely at the black haired boy rubbing his forehead. So that's why Thalia was stiff when I walked into him. "Um-um, I'm really sorry," I stutter out. My heart was pounding and my ears were turning hot. "Are you okay? I didn't mean it," I kept saying.

Percy stands up. "I'm fine," he says fiercely. I'm a little taken back by the harshness of his words. His friends kept laughing at him. "Aw, poor little Percy! You ran into her!" A guy I think whose name is Nico says. He glares at him with his green eyes. "Shut up, de Angelo," he grumbles. The others laugh and Percy's tense shoulders loosen a little.

"Um..." I began to say. "I have your books, Percy..." I tried to get his attention, but his alarming height of six foot one seemed to tower over me. _Annabeth, he's not too tall. You're five foot seven. That's only like six inches, _I reassure myself. But I was too scared of him.

"Percy," my voice is a little more insistent. "I have your books. Would you like them back?"

He glances back down at me. "Oh," he says and takes his books. "Thanks." He starts to walk away with his friends laughing and trailing behind him.

I was in a daze. I hate to admit it, but I have a kinda crush on Percy Jackson. After that one time when he lent me two dollars for my lunch, I fell a little for him. He was just too dreamy and tall and...

"Annabeth!" Thalia's words snap me back to reality. I blink and I realized that my heart was no longer pounding and my ears had cooled off. "Yeah?" I say as I continue walking side by side with her to Mr. Brunner's. "What happened?" she asks. I shrug. "What do you mean?" I ask.

Thalia doesn't hesitate to give an answer. "I mean, you seemed so frantic and tense there. And maybe a little embarrassed," she explained. I shrugged. "Oh, yeah? You try crashing into the most popular guy at school and having to almost break his forehead with your head and hair," I reply, a little smart-alecky. She laughs. "Hey, at least your hair smells nice," she says, which makes me laugh.

We made it to Mr. Brunner's three seconds before the bell rang. I went to my seat and the morning announcements came on. "Good morning, Goode High! This is your secretary, Miss Fowl with your morning announcements! Basketball tryouts are finally here at Goode High! This is your second season. Also, football season may have passed, but not for us! We have football tryouts after school! Don't be late, don't miss the date-the Goode High Goode Dance is coming!" After a few more announcements, we stood up and recited the Pledge.

After homeroom, I walked to my locker to get my calculus stuff for first period. That's strange. It wasn't there. My textbook and notes were gone! I start digging through my backpack and the rest of my locker but I couldn't find it.

"Thalia!" I snap at her. She frowns at me. "What? I swear-I did _not _do it this time!"

I sigh, becoming frantic. "My math stuff isn't here! I looked everywhere-I don't have my calculator, textbook, or notes! The teacher's gonna get so mad at me!"

Thalia's eyes widened. "Oh, no..." she says. I give her a questioning look. "What?" I ask, my breath a little shaky. She slowly closes her locker and locks it. "I think..." she sighs. "I think you gave the books to Percy on accident."

"What?" I ask. "Why would I..?" My voice trails off as realization struck me. Earlier, when we collided, I might've given him my stuff.

"Crap!" I slam my locker and lock it. "What do I do, Thals?" I whine. She gives me a sympathetic look. "Well, we have homeroom with him. Maybe he left it in Mr. Brunner's." A small bit of hope brightened me until it was darkened. Percy always skips homeroom.

"It can't be there," I say to her. "Percy skipped class. Again." I sigh. I guess I would have to tell Mrs. Trisha about the incident. She will take off some points for being unprepared and stuff but it's nothing a little extra credit can't fix.

"Oh, well. See you at lunch, Thals."

* * *

It wasn't too bad. Mrs. Trisha yelled at me a little ("This isn't pre-algebra anymore! Do you hear me, Annabeth Chase? I expect you next time to be fully prepared. And if you aren't, I expect an apology letter!") When I arrived at the cafeteria, as I expected, Percy was there. He was eating a cheeseburger with his friends. They were laughing and stuff like that.

I sat down next to Thalia, Piper, Silena, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. "Hey," Hazel said, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Thalia told us what happened. That's rough." Piper nodded and Silena gave me an one-arm hug. "Oh, you poor thing," she cooed. Frank gave me sad panda eyes (which was cute in a teddy bear sort of way) and Leo kept on twirling a pencil.

"So," Leo said. "How're you gonna get the math stuff back?"

I bit my cheek. "I don't know. I should get it back but...I really don't know how to..."

There was a moment of silence. We all looked down at the table. Frank was eating his burger silently while Piper glared at the meat.

Silena broke the silence. "Well, enough of the depressing stuff...Happy birthday, Annabeth!" All my friends perked up. "It's your birthday?" Piper said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. We laugh and they all take out little brown paper bags. "We have a different present at your party, but we decided that you needed a little more," Hazel explained. They unwrapped the bags. They all packed me lunch!

"Oh, thanks, guys!" I say and laugh. There was Coke, some crackers, cheese sandwiches, a bowl of fruit, some popcorn, and a box of chocolates. We all dig in. "You guys are the best!"

After eating, Thalia pushed me towards Percy. I shifted my feet nervously as all his friends stared at me awkwardly. "Um...Percy..." I say. My heart started to pound again and my face felt hot. I cleared my throat. "Well, you see, funny thing is-"

"Oh, another confession?" Percy snorts. I raise an eyebrow, questioningly. "Wha...No, no! Not a confession!" I deny. His friends burst out laughing as Percy cocks his head to one side and looks confused. "Really?" he asks. This seemed to be news to him.

"Sorry but, not every girl is attracted to you," I say, nervously. His friends all go, "Ohhh," and Nico adds in, "Apply ice to burned area!" I felt my confidence building up and my voice becoming a little louder. "You see, Percy. I ran into you this morning and you-on accident-took my calculus materials. I was wondering if you have it now so it can be restored back to the rightful owner," my voice sounded smart-alecky, and I wanted it to be that way. He seemed so arrogant on how he thought that I came here for a love confession! I needed to prove to him that I wasn't that attracted to him.

"What?" he says, not understanding a single word I just said. I clear my throat and simplify my previous words. "You ran into me. You took some of my math stuff by accident. I want it back. Do you have the books now?"

He nods, meaning that he understood what I just said, not that he had my stuff. He stands up and walks up to me. He leans in his face to mine, where our noses are only a centimeter apart. "Listen," he says, breathy. My face becomes red and my heart starts to pound even more. I've seen him use this trick on a lot of girls. He was flirting, or trying to prove that he could get any girl he wants.

I do my best for my stare to penetrate into him. My gray eyes were to look fiercer and stormier than they ever been.

He seems taken back a little, surprised that I was glaring at him. But he shakes it off like it was some fly that was buzzing around. "Hey, you know...Your eyes are really beautiful." His voice is still breathy and even a little seductive. I gulp and I felt like I was going to faint. His method was working and I felt a little happy that he was complimenting my eyes. But I wouldn't let that show.

"Percy," I say as forcefully as I can. "May I _please _have my books back?" I sound a little shaky. But his expression was really hilarious. He couldn't believe that he didn't make me fall for him (even more than before, that is). His friends burst out laughing. He shoots them a glare and then sighs. "Okay. Okay, I'll give you your books back. Come to my locker after the last bell rings today. See you then...What's your name?"

"Annabeth," I reply and start walking back to my lunch seat. My friends were all gaping their mouths open. "You saw what happened?" I ask. They nod their heads at the same time (which was pretty funny). Thalia snaps out of the shock she was in. "Annie, the whole cafeteria saw! You will now be famous! The first girl to not fall for Percy Jackson!" she exclaims.

The rest of the lunch period was basically them complimenting me on how good of a job I did.

* * *

Since it was a Friday, I was having a sleepover after the party. Only Thalia stayed for the sleepover thought. She shooed everyone away saying that it was quality Annie-and-Thals time. But I knew it was honestly for the blog.

"Okay," she said as she leaned in. "What's your username gonna be? It should be mysterious, you know." I shrug. "I don't know, you pick. It was your idea," I tell her. This makes her even happier. "Okay...Okay! Your name is gonna be Goode's Anon, and your profile picture should be a giant question mark!" I do what she tells me.

The profile about: _I go to Goode High. My blog will be posts about there. Therefore, I am Goode's Anon since I will remain anonymous. Am I a boy? Am I a girl? Am I a freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior? That's for me to know...and you to not find out. Please read my thoughts and comment on what you think of them. _Thalia thought of it. She kept of squealing the whole time which was pretty unusual for her.

"So, what's your first blog post?" she asks me. She opens a bag of potato chips and begins snacking on them. I take a chip and start to crunch as I thought. I wipe the salt and grease onto a napkin and begin to type: _Percy Jackson- Heartthrob of Goode High. Yes, he steals all the girl's hearts. But why is he so popular? Is it because of his good looks or charm? Does his stupidity work as a charm? Why ARE popular kids popular anyway? Is it because of how many Facebook friends they have and how many likes they get? Hmm, I don't know. But maybe you do?_ Thalia nodded in approval. "The 'Percy Jackson' thing is sure to grab attention of a lot of girls. And the questions you put down there so...unanswerable. It makes a good blog. This is gonna be so cool!" she grins and finishes the last of her potato chips.

"Speaking of Percy Jackson," she says while wiping her mouth. "Did you get your calculus stuff?"

I nod. "Yeah. It's in my backpack." For some reason, Thalia was excited to open my backpack and find my stuff. She starts to dig through my textbook. When she didn't found what she was looking for, she starts looking in my notes. While she was flipping through her pages, a yellow post-it note slips out.

"I knew there would be something here!" she says. Then she studies me. "What did he say before he gave you your books?"

I shrug. "I don't really remember," I tell her. It was true. I was in a hurry since all of my friends were waiting impatiently in either Thalia's, Silena's, or Leo's cars. "He, like, just smiled and said, 'Here you go, Annabeth.' Then he winked and I said thanks and walked away," I told her. That was basically what happened.

Thalia seemed a little disappointed but she brightened up as soon as she took a glance at the post-it note. "Percy wrote this!" she said. Then she began to read aloud: "Annabeth, I was wondering if you can call/text me as soon as you see this. Here's my number. From, Percy." She smiled. "Oh, my gosh, this seems like a movie or romantic love story or something! Just fall for him or get a crush on him!"

I shake my head and snatch the post-it note from her. "No, I like Luke," I tell her. And that was true. You see, as a girl, I had multiple crushes. But I crushed on Luke more than on Percy. Percy was just a guy that I admired while Luke was more of the person whom I would fantasize and stuff.

Thalia pouts. "Oh, well. I guess this adds on to the plot! An anonymous blogger, a playboy..." her voice trails off.

I don't get it. Thalia normally isn't the girly person. Silena would say this but not Thalia. I was about to say something, but decided to not. _It's probably hormones or something,_ I told myself.

**So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was too dull or something, it's my first story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yay! I'm getting views! (I don't know if 111 views are a bad or good thing…) Anyway, thanks for trying this story out! And there won't be any 'real' Lukabeth. Here's the second chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Percy**

"So, how're you taking this?" Nico's smile is smug.

It was Saturday and we were hanging out in his basement. We were both sitting on the leather couch while the others were lying on the floor and stuff. The TV was paused of the video game we were playing.

I shake my head. "Taking what?" I ask. Grover snorts a little and twirls his controller. "C'mon, Jackson. You should know," he says. I shrug. "Guess I don't," I said. Jason stuffs his mouth with chips. "Percy, it's obvious that Nico was talking about Annabeth," Jason's mouth was open. Some pieces of food fell out but he didn't seem to notice. Beckendorf **(A/N: I forgot how to spell his name...) **was ignoring everyone and studying the game's visuals. Luke was listening but he stared off at the TV screen. Travis gives a mischievous smile to his brother.

"Oh." How _was _I taking this? I mean, I was a little surprised that Annabeth didn't fall for me. Normally, the leaning in and breathy voice would get girls to faint. Maybe I didn't use the right technique to get her. Maybe I should've ran my fingers through my hair or something.

I shrug in reply. "Eh, not much," I tell the guys. They smirk a little. "Really?" Jason asks. "I don't think so. I think you're taking this terribly."

I shake my head. "Of course not," I say. "I'm just a little...surprised that Annabeth didn't come for a confession. Or something along those lines." Luke snaps out his blank stare and then gives a perverted grin. "Speaking of lines...Annabeth's are just..._wow._" We don't say anything. It was normal for Luke to do/say stuff like that. But when he said this, it just seemed wronger than it usually did.

Then Nico gave a grin. "Hey, Percy. I have an idea," he says.

"What?" I ask. I was hoping it wasn't the same idea as he had yesterday. Yesterday, his idea was a bet about going out with Annabeth.

"Well, since Annabeth is the first girl that you ever approached to not fall in love with you and you're not taking this too well-"

"What? No, I'm taking it fine-"

"Of course you are." He rolls his eyes in sarcasm. "Anyway, I have a bet to make with you. How about you try to, you know, get Annabeth to fall in love with you until the next month. You have to date her. Become boyfriend-girlfriend." It was the same idea as yesterday. Why won't he shut up about it?

I shake my head. "No, I'm not doing this," I disagree. Luke adds in helpfully, "Yeah. Don't pressure Percy to go out with Annabeth." But not everyone was helping me. Grover started to nag me (can you believe it?! Nagging. Of all things) Jason kept saying crap like, "Oh, you two would be _such _a cute couple." Even Beckendorf joined in. And Connor ended up sneaking some chips into my shirt (I don't even know _how. _It's like you can't see them do sneaky stuff).

And while I was protesting, Grover unpaused the game and killed my player.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Jason throws some chips at me. Beckendorf snatches my controller and Nico gives me another smug grin. "If you win the bet...I'll give you fifty bucks. If you lose, you give me fifty bucks. Simple," he explains and continues pressing the buttons.

"What if I don't do the bet?" I ask while reaching for my controller. I was too lazy to get up and tackle Beckendorf for it.

"Then we trash your car!" Jason suggests and sends a violent attack to Grover's player. One of the horns of Grover's player gets blown off. I laugh at his whine. "Anyway," he says after complaining. "That's a great idea Jason! Percy, your car will look like it was robbed after we're through with it!" Everyone else agrees and I could start to feel the anger boiling inside. It wasn't the best car in the world, it was an old blue truck. But my famous multimillionaire dad who barely had time for me bought it for me. I chose it myself even if I could've asked for a Ferrari or Maserati. And I loved it. I couldn't let my friends harm my first car.

"Fine," I snarl at them. "I'm in the bet."

The guys cheer and Beckendorf tosses my controller back. We restart the game.

I killed everyone's player.

* * *

I'm now at my house with only Grover this time. We're in my room, him hogging my computer and me sprawled onto my bed. We don't really say anything to each other, he's too interested in what he was doing.

"Percy," Grover breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" I look up at him. He motions me over. "Come here."

I walk over to him. He was on a blog. "Really? A blog. Why would you be on a blog?" I narrow my eyes at him. He shakes his head and points to the latest post of the blogger. "Just read this, Percy. This is...weird..." he says. I furrow my brow as I try to read. My dyslexia was kicking in right now. I could barely read the letters. Grover realizes that. "Oh, sorry. Here, I'll read it aloud."

"_Percy Jackson's phone number. That's right, people. It's the real thing! But I won't JUST give it up so easily. I have a riddle for each digit_," he stops. "Hey, I'm not going to read the riddle. I don't want to confuse you," he says. I shake my head, frowning. "Just read it. I want to see if this is a hoax or something." He shrugs and reads the riddles. **(A/N: His phone number is just going to be (1)-847-555-5555 which isn't a real number.)**

"_First digit: the first for everything. Second digit: the number of the legs the Octopoda possesses..._" He reads the last clue. "_Last digit: the fourth digit after the decimal of pi._" While I got lost, Grover was writing down the answers. He reads out the numbers. They were all correct.

"What-how would this blogger have my number?" I exclaim. He shrugs but continues looking over all the posts he/she posted. "Almost all of these posts are about you. The person only has three posts since he or she joined yesterday. The first one was about popularity. The second one is your phone number. And the last one is about a book. But it's creepy how this person knows your phone number. Oh, wait, another update!"

"_What would YOU do if Percy Jackson asks you out? Luke? Which guy is better? Why? How?_" I snort at that. "It's definitely a she," I decided. But Grover raises his eyebrows at the screen. "I don't know. It can be a gay guy, too." he says. I smack him in the shoulder. "I like lady admirers than guys. It's weird," I say to him. He shrugs.

His phone beeps. "Oh, it's a text message from Juniper," he says, love struck. "I gotta go. We're going to the park." I didn't really see what he had for the tree loving girl but I didn't say anything. For a guy, he's also kinda obsessed with nature.

He left and I was all alone. I didn't expect my phone to ring soon after.

* * *

**Annabeth**

All the blog posts weren't my ideas. Like, I did the fourth one. I received one hundred eighty-three comments right after I posted! And that rewarded me with an extra thirty-seven followers! I couldn't believe the attention I-I mean, Goode's Anon was getting. So far, I had ninety-four followers! Thalia congratulated me and then she got a call from her twin brother, Jason. She had to go pick him up from his friend's house.

After Thalia left my house, I kept thinking whether I should call Percy or not. I did saw the post it note yesterday. And he gave it to me for a reason...right? I kept on wondering if I should or shouldn't. Maybe I should just text him. But that won't prove that I really am Annabeth.

I give up. I'm just going to call him.

I carefully dialed his number. He answered right away. "Hello?" Percy's voice, don't get me wrong, sounded really attractive.

I gulped nervously. "Um...Hi, Percy. This is Annabeth."

He seemed surprised. "Annabeth? How'd you get my number? Wait, did you see that blog, Goode Anon or something?"

Did he figure it out? My heart started to pound and I felt like throwing up. "What?" My voice was too shaky. "Wha-What do you mean? Goode A-Anon?" I was a really bad liar and my voice even squeaked a little at the end. But thankfully, Percy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, how do you have my number?"

"You wrote the post-it note in my notes."

"I did what?"

This was confusing. If he hadn't written the note who had?

"Wait..." he said. "I think one of my friends did that."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey...Annabeth?" I think there was a sigh at the other end.

"Yes?"

"Can you...sit with me at lunch on Monday?"

"But you usually skip school on Monday," I reply without thinking.

"So...you noticed?"

My ears turned red and hot. Was he thinking that I watch out for him? That I liked him?

"Um..." I said. "Well...I guess there's no point in lying. Yeah, I noticed." I was glad that the words came out smooth and even.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you then."

We said goodbye and hung up. I kept on thinking about sitting next to Percy during lunch. Every popular kid would be staring, wondering why a loser like me would be sitting with Percy. I blushed thinking of all the attention I would get. I thought about the people who would be sitting with us. There were the two twins, the blonde jock that Piper likes, the crippled kid who was dating the president of the Recycling Club, the guy who can fix almost anything that Silena is dating, the dark kid that Thalia has a crush on, and...

Luke.

I smiled wide. I would be with Luke. I couldn't stop thinking about him as I was doing my homework.

* * *

Monday came too fast, honestly. But lunch seemed to be taking forever.

I explained to all my friends that I would be sitting with Percy during lunch. They all gave me sympathetic looks, which was a little funny.

And then lunch came.

I walked nervously to the cafeteria with Thalia. She was blabbing on and on about Goode's Anon, but I ignored her. I couldn't stop thinking about sitting with Luke.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, Percy walked up to me. He slid his arm around my waist so casually and we just stood there in the doorway. Thalia shot him a hateful look but she walked calmly (yet tensely) to Silena and Hazel and them. I couldn't take in all the stares I was getting. Especially from Drew and the other popular girls. Their eyes were full of jealousy and hatred. I looked around nervously and then glanced up at Percy. He was giving his friends a smug smile.

"Hey, Annabeth," his voice was actually breathier than yesterday. And his face was closer to mine. I blushed immediately, unsure of what to do. "Hi, Percy," I say, staring straight into his beautiful sea green eyes. His free hand started to clear the hair out of my face, making me blush even more. "Annabeth, you're red as a tomato," he comments, laughing lightly.

Okay, I was kind of falling for him.

"I am not red," I said defensively even though I knew it wasn't true.

He puts his hand on my cheek. "Your red face is hot too. Are you sick or something?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Honestly, I felt a little sick because of all the attention I was getting. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I mutter. He smiles and leans in even more, until we are literally only two millimeters apart. "No problem," he whispers and pulls me closer to him.

I'm confused. What was going on? Was he putting on a show?

"I'm kinda hungry, Percy. Can we go sit down now?"

He smiles and leads me over to the table. Percy puts my seat closer to his even though we were already sitting next to each other. "So, Perce," Juniper's boyfriend said. "Whose your new girlfriend?" Percy laughs and intertwines his fingers into my hand. "I would say more of a not-so-secret crush," he replies.

I wasn't uncomfortable with what he was doing. I just felt uneasy with everyone in the cafeteria still staring at me.

I didn't dare move away my hand. I study everyone sitting at the table. When I got to Luke, I noticed he was already staring at me. I blush a little and quickly look back at Percy. He was talking to all his friends, ignoring me, except for the fact that his hand was still holding mine. I stay quiet. It was too awkward for me.

"Annabeth."

I look up at Percy, and realize that he wasn't the one who called me. Then I turn to Luke. For sure, it was him who called me. "Yeah?" My voice was a little rusty because I didn't talk the whole time. Luke gives me a friendly smile which I thought was gorgeous.

"Annabeth, your hair looks beautiful today." Luke's compliment rings in my ears. I give a thankful smile.

Percy soon notices this. He let go of my hand but wrapped his arm around my waist again and pulled me closer to him. Percy mouthed something to Luke and Luke only glared back at him.

Again, what _was _going on?

**Ah, a confused Annabeth, a romantic Percy, a jealous Luke, and a blog rising with fame. **

**What could all this possibly lead to?! Please review your thoughts and such! I would be really pleased to get more follows and reviews (just saying c;)! Lol, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**The reason why Annabeth was blushing a lot was because she had a small, tiny crush on Percy and he was being flirty. Another reason why was because everyone was staring at her in the cafeteria. Just thought to clear some things up! :) Happy reading~**

**Annabeth**

Ever since what had happened yesterday during lunch, Percy's been following me _everywhere._ Like, literally, everywhere. It's weird. Creepy even.

Today, he actually walked me to calculus.

"Percy," I had said. "You shouldn't you be going to your first period now?"

He shook his head and gave me a wink. "When I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am," he replied flirtatiously. My cheeks burned and I could feel everybody in the room staring at me. Some out of jealousy, others out of disgust, curiosity, or even hate.

So, now it's lunch and he walked me to the cafeteria, with Thalia trailing behind.

Percy takes my hand as soon as we sit down. Luke was already there, glaring at him. Percy gave a smug and victorious smile and started to talk to his other friends, giving me the cold shoulder as usual.

"Hey, Annabeth," Luke said.

My heart started to race. "H-hi," I stutter out, nervously.

He gives a chuckle. "You're cute when you're nervous," he smiles and his white teeth glisten. I immediately blush at the compliment and his gorgeous smile.

"Aw, now you're embarrassed," he says. He leans over and gives me a paper bag. "I bought you some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. My mom made them."

I accepted the bag with a thankful smile. Percy immediately notices this and glares at Luke, who was smiling smugly. "Luke," Percy says through gritted teeth. "Thank you. But I was planning to buy Annabeth some lunch today." Luke gives a sarcastically childish shrug (which I thought was adorable) and mutters, "Oh, well."

I look up at Percy. "You were?" I ask.

He nods and gives a smile, which was just as gorgeous as Luke's. "Of course I was, babe. After all, we're dating."

I frowned. We were?

My expression alerted Percy how confused I was. He starts to explain. "Well...I thought we were since you never said no to any of the things I asked."

I realize this was true. When he asked me to sit with him at lunch yesterday, I gave in. And earlier today, he also asked for me to sit with him at lunch. I look down at my lap. "Oh," I say. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed. Honestly, I would rather be with Luke. But another part of me was happy since I had a teeny, tiny crush on Percy...and because this would get me material to blog about.

Speaking of blogging, yesterday I gave a post that was dissing myself. I wrote, _Who was that blonde chick with Percy at lunch with him? Does she even deserve to be with him?_ I got tons of comments agreeing with me (which made me feel a little offended) but was rewarded with ten new followers. Today, I guess I'll have to blog about how me and Percy are now 'dating' and stuff.

"Annabeth?" Percy interrupted my thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

First I thought, _NOW you're giving me attention. _The next thought that occurred to me was some happiness. He was actually concerned about me.

"Nothing's wrong," I told him. "Just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Gosh, he was nosy sometimes.

"Um...Nothing much. You know, just stuff about school and you and-"

"Wait," he gave a quick, smug glance at Luke and then looked back at me. "You were thinking about me?"

How could I give that away so easily? "I was thinking about how annoying you are," I say, with sarcasm practically dripping in my voice. He pouted. I guess he didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice. But honestly, I thought his pout was really cute and I smiled.

"What're you smiling about? How funny it is that you made me sad?" He sounded like a child...An adorable child, in fact.

"No," I reply. "I just thought that you were really cute."

At that moment, one of the popular girls walked up to us. "Aw, is that Percabeth?" It was Drew, and she sounded really bratty. But at the same time, I thought I heard some jealousy in the tone of her voice.

Percy scowled. "Go away, Drew. Leave us alone," he said and then let go of my hand to put his arm around my shoulders. Drew scoffed. "Okay, Jackson. Hanging with the loser nerd, I see?" She turned around and started to click her six inch heals away.

Then he stood up. "Come on, Annabeth. I want to buy you something." Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lunch line. I thought I caught a glimpse of Luke glaring at Percy.

At the lunch line, people kept staring at us. Some of the girls were whispering to each other. I heard one girl say, "Did you hear? They're dating!" to her friend. Percy seemed to like the attention. To keep up the stares we were getting, he intertwined his fingers into mine. "So, Annabeth," he said, his voice breathy again. He was leaning in closer and closer. I heard the whispers getting louder.

"How does some food sound?" His green eyes were so intense.

I quickly reply, "Sounds good."

Okay, being the girl I am, I was falling for him a little...

But at the same time I was bewildered. _Why was he leaning in so close? Why won't he stop leaning in closer and closer?_

I thought I heard him mutter, "I'm really sorry about this." He said it so quietly, I almost couldn't hear his words. But I did.

He took a quick glance around the lunch line-which was filled with a quarter of the whole cafeteria, including Drew and the other popular girls-and then looked quickly down at my lips. Before I knew it, he closed his eyes and practically slammed his lips onto mine.

At first, I am shocked at what was going on. I mean, if we started dating today and also had our first kiss today, weren't we taking things a little too fast? But then, I realized how amazing of a kisser Percy was. I also heard people gasping all around us.

I also realized that my eyes were open.

Feeling self-conscious, I closed my eyes. And then I slowly put my arms around his neck. The gasps and whispers were getting louder. At the same time, Percy realized my reaction. He responded by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

It felt...nice. It felt romantic and that he really, truly liked me.

It also felt like it was going on forever.

Even though we would part our lips-only for them to meet again-for short breaths, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Maybe I'm too excited to breathe. I don't know.

Our kiss was interrupted when Percy pulled away from me. Okay, I'll admit, I was a little disappointed at first because I was really enjoying the kiss. But then I noticed Percy didn't pull away. Somebody pulled him away from me. Somebody who has blonde hair and a scar down his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy demanded him. Luke was glaring at him and it seemed like he could strangle Percy. I was standing there, dazed at what was going on. I slowly looked around the lunch line. People were whispering at what was going on.

"Dude," Luke growled at Percy. Then he started to whisper to him so that nobody could hear anything that they were saying. I only heard a few words at a time, "Annabeth...Bet...Car..." Whatever Luke said, it didn't make Percy happy.

"Fine," Percy said aloud. Everyone was listening intently, even the lunch lady. Then he gave a nervous laugh. "Haha, Luke, you're so funny. I mean, listen everyone, he just said the best joke! C'mon, man, tell the crowd." Luke glared at him and looked nervously at everyone. The two boys had the attention of all of us.

"Fine," Luke grumbled. "Um...Uh, knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Everyone said.

Luke panicked, which I thought was really cute. But he lit up when he finally thought of something. "Who."

"Who, who?" The crowd echoed.

He gave a smirk. "Who, _whew_, well, that's repetitive."

Nobody laughed, not even Percy. We all stood there in awkward silence. Luke looked up at Percy (Percy is two and a half inches taller than him) and then grumbled something. Percy muttered something back with his green eyes startlingly intense. Then Luke walked away.

As soon as Luke was gone, Percy pulled me back into his arms. "So, Annabeth," he said, stroking my hair. "What do you want?" Everyone was still watching us, even Drew. Drew and I hated each other ever since we were little. Right now, she looked like she was going to burst into flames out of anger. Just to make her angry out of spite, I smiled dreamily at Percy and looked him in the eyes. "Your lips on mine," I replied. Percy seemed pleased with my answer. "You'll get that later," he said with triumph. Some girls looked really gushy and they squealed, "Aw, how cute!"

Percy ended up buying a soft pretzel and some lemonade for me. He bought a slice of pizza a Coke. We walked back to his table. When we got there, all of his friends were sitting there with questioning looks on their faces. I glanced at my own friends and they had the same expression and were looking straight at my direction. I quickly looked down at my lap. We sat there awkwardly, not even touching our food.

"What happened?" Grover broke the silence.

Before I got the chance to say anything, Percy replied, "Um...Nothing. Nothing much. Just buying some food and...Stuff." Luke had the same angry expression as before. "Percy," his voice had a warning. "Explain. Now."

Percy broke into a smile. "Okay. We kissed."

"You did _what?!_" Thalia was marching towards us right now.

I stood up, spilling some lemonade on Jason. He groaned and I quickly apologized. "Thalia, look," I said. She shook her head. "You guys..." She closed her eyes and then opened them again, her electric blue eyes almost glowing. I thought she was angry but then her expression softened immediately. "How can you not tell me? Oh, Annie this is so cool!" She said. We all stared at her and I slowly sat back down. "Annie, I wouldn't care if you sat next to Percy for the rest of your life! You two are in _love!_"

Okay, Thalia wouldn't get excited over a blog...but now she was getting excited over a kiss.

"Thalia?" Jason raised his eyebrows in a confused way at his sister. Thalia didn't notice. She walked back to her seat.

* * *

It is now after school. I am at Percy's house (I know, I'm shocked, too). We were in the living room, sitting on separate couches.

"I'm home alone for the rest of the week," He explained. "My mom went on a vacation trip with my step dad."

"You have a step dad?" I asked. It was the first time I met anyone who had a step parent like me. I wonder if he also has step siblings.

"Yeah, so?" He looked slightly offended for some reason. "I have my birth dad, too. He owns Poseidon Records. I still talk to him and all...Just not a lot. Like, he bought me my car so he doesn't completely ignore me."

"Cool," I reply and I meant it. "A multimillionaire birth dad who has a contract with famous singers? I have a birth mom who is a photographer. You would see pictures of owls and olive trees in Nature Weekly. She completely cut off from us though," I tell him. He nods, sympathetically. "But, my step mom is really nice." I half expected him to come to me and hug me or something. But all he does is nods like we're normal friends.

Okay, right now I'm kinda confused. I mean, we're dating and at school, he kissed me and stuff. But now, he was acting like nothing romantic happened between us and we were just friends from the start.

"Percy?" I ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering...But why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"I mean, you're acting like we're just friends right now but before at school you acted like you were totally in love."

"Exactly. I was acting."

"What?" I felt a little heartbroken. I'm hoping that he's joking and would just stand up and hug attack me and say that he's sorry and he loves me and stuff. But he was dead serious. I shook my head and mentally punched myself. I felt stupid. And now I regret falling for him, even it was just a little bit. Of course he was acting.

But...Why? Why was he acting?

"So...Why were you acting?" I ask, hoping my words sounded smooth and even. But they weren't. My words were a little shaky and sounded like I was trying to keep from crying. I was trying to keep from crying because I don't normally talk about my mom and because I felt stupid. As arrogant as this sounds, I hated feeling stupid. The last time Thalia called me stupid (as a joke) I didn't talk to her for two whole days.

"You really want to know?" He sounded unsure of himself. I nodded in reply. If there was one thing in the world I like, it was knowing things...And maybe blogging.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, me and the guys-"

"The guys and I," I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. The guys and I. Anyway, they made a bet that until next month of something, I would have to date you. Like, date, _date_ you. And if I wouldn't accept the bet they would trash my car. That car is really precious to me because it is the first thing that my birth dad ever bought me. I couldn't have them trash my car." _  
_

"And why do you have to date _me? _Why not Drew or Rachel or something?" My voice sounded choppy because I was angry. I was angry since Percy chose a car over an actual human being. But part of me wanted to understand because it was the first thing that his dad ever bought him. I would also treasure anything my birth mom would ever buy me because...because she hasn't bought me anything yet. I admit, I want something that I could keep in my hand that she gave me.

"I have to date you because you're the first one that I couldn't charm," he replied. "Annabeth...I'm just wondering but what do you think of me? Like, do you like me or hate me..?"

I wanted to lie to him and say that I despised him and he was an excuse for a human being. But I didn't.

"I...I guess I like you..." I bit my tongue. The words sounded foreign to me.

_Do I really like him? Well, yeah...But do I like him more than Luke? I don't know, but I think the kiss helped a little bit. I guess I do like him more than Luke. Oh, gosh. This can't be happening. I can't like Percy. He's the popular guy and I'm the nerd. Besides, he flirts with every girl he sees. _

Why do I even like him?

_Well, the kiss helped. Also, he was really nice. He bought my lunch. He's also good looking...and muscular. _

Something's missing. I'm pretty sure there's another reason. I keep thinking and thinking. And then I realize it.

_It's because of the blog. If I really date him, the blog will get more popular and popular. I might even get to upload pictures of him._

"Oh." Percy's response breaks me out of my thoughts. "Well...I guess this makes winning the bet easier," he says smoothly.

"What do you think of me?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. A fake-girlfriend?" He replies.

I'm a _fake_-girlfriend to him?

I move to the couch he's sitting. "So...We're now officially fake-dating?" I ask him, dead serious. He shrugs. "I guess...But you can call it real dating if you want." I blush at that. "I won't think that," I say.

"But you just said that you liked me," Percy frowns in confusion.

"I didn't say why and how I like you," I reply smart-alecky.

He looks into my eyes. "Touche."

I laugh at him. "Anyway," I say. "Pinkie promise me that we'll only be fake-dating until the end of the month because of your bet. And we're keeping the fact that the dating's fake a secret. Okay?"

He nods and interlocks our pinkies. "Fair deal." Before he let go, he said, "Hey, did you hear what they're calling us?"

"What?"

"We're now Percabeth." I nod. I already heard about the 'Percabeth' stuff.

Then he smiled nervously. "Hey...Since we're going to be fake-dating...How about we practice some fake-kissing? Just so the relationship seems real," he suggested.

I laugh. I guess I really wanted to kiss him that badly. "Sure, fake-boyfriend," I say while laughing. He looks surprised at first, but then grins.

Then we awkwardly lean in closer to each other. He slowly puts his hands on my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck. He gives me a quick smile before closing his eyes and gently leaning in. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. I'm not really sure why Percy wanted a kiss. Maybe because he truly wanted to practice? I don't know._  
_

But I guess you could say we were prepared for the fake-dating.

**Was the chapter okay? Am I rushing things too quickly? _ Here are some suggestions I have:**

**Should I add some Lukabeth? Should I add some sexual scenes (I know,a little awkward, hahaha)? Should I slow things down a little more (I personally hate it when stories are slow. It just gets boring unless there are sparks in between)? Should there be more background couples (like Tratie, Jasper, Thalico, Frazel)? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Nothing to say. Happy Reading~**

**Percy**

Let me get two things straight.

One- I only kissed Annabeth in the cafeteria in order to make it look like a real relationship.

Two- the second kiss was really only for practice. Got it?

Honestly, I don't really have any love interest in her. Sure, she's hot but to see her as my girlfriend is not really…well, realistic. I would see Rachel as my girlfriend more than I would see Annabeth. Besides, we're fake-dating. Nothing's even real. It's all acting.

_But the fact that Annabeth likes me…_

Then again, she did point out that she didn't mention how she liked me.

Maybe she liked me as a good friend or something. I don't know. Girls seem like a completely different specimen.

Anyway, right now it was Tuesday and I was getting ready for school. I grabbed a Batman shirt, a random pair of jeans, and a hoodie. When I got to the kitchen, I expected my mom to be there with pancakes on the stove.

Oh, right. Paul and Mom went on a vacation to the Bahamas. ("Percy, we're really sorry we can't bring you. It's just the cost of the cruise and the fact that school gets in the way. We'll go next time, I promise.")

I grabbed the box of cheerios and scooped a handful into my mouth. Then I chugged some milk straight out of the container.

Off to school I go.

I got into the car and started the engine. The truck shuddered a little bit, but it always does. I stepped on the gas pedal and turned on the radio. _Justin Bieber. _Aw, crap. I turned off the radio and kept driving in silence.

When I arrived at school, I caught up to Jason. Grover and Beckendorf had homeroom with a different teacher. Nico was skipping school today. And the Stoll brothers were probably robbing a candy shop.

"So," Jason said. "How's Percabeth?"

"It's good to see you, too," I grumble.

He shook his head. "You're avoiding my question, Perce. Seriously though, how's Percabeth?"

Honestly, I didn't like lying to my friends about dating Annabeth. I sighed. All this Percabeth stuff was getting annoying anyway.

"It's great," I say. "So, how's Piper?"

Jason shakes his head. "Dude, don't." Jason has a girlfriend named Reyna. Even though she's not the girly type, she's really clingy. He doesn't want to be with her anymore, especially since he kinda likes Piper now.

"Fine, then. How's Reyna?"

He punches me in the shoulder. "Ah, just shut up."

We walk to our lockers. _Oops, I forgot my books_.

After putting away our stuff, Jason starts walking to homeroom. I decided to stay at my locker. What's the point of going to homeroom anyway? I'm dyslexic and ADHD and the teachers won't even help me. "Mr. Jackson?" They would always say. "What is the answer?" The teachers only like to pick on me and stuff. It's annoying.

I close my eyes and lean against my locker. The bell rings. _Oops, I'm late. Oops, I'm not going to homeroom. Oops_, I think sarcastically.

"Percy?" I recognized the shrill voice. It was Rachel. **(A/N: I can't be the only one that thought that Rachel's voice should sound like Bernadette's from TBBT. Am I?)**

"Hey," I open my eyes and look down at her. She wasn't short, I was just too tall. Rachel looks up at me, her eyes full of concern. "You should be going to Mr. Brunner's right now," she says bossily.

"No, thanks," I say and close my eyes again.

"Per-_cy_," Her voice is persistent.

"What?" I'm annoyed.

"You _have _to go to homeroom. _Now_."

"I'll go if you make me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Look, just leave me alone. I don't want to go to homeroom."

She cocks her head. "Is it because of Annabeth?"

I perk up. "What? Why?" I end up clanging my back against my locker.

"Oh, I just thought that the relationship was fake," Rachel says. She shrugs.

"What? How could you tell?" As soon as I said that, I wince and bang my head against the wall. How could I say that?

"It _is _fake?"

I shake my head. "No, no," I deny. "Of course it's not fake. Never."

She laughs. "Now I know I'm right. You are a terrible liar! But what does Annabeth think of this?"

"She knows it's fake. She doesn't seem to care."

"So this was all staged?"

"Well…not all…"

"Percy. Explain."

"Well, she found out yesterday after—"

"After the cafeteria kiss?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"She's a _girl._"

"What does that have to do with this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean, most girls can easily fall for guys. That kiss should've made her fall madly in love with you! After that kiss, she found out it was fake, she must be heartbroken! Besides, get to class." She walks away before turning around and saying, "Bye, Percy. And don't you say anything about me being late. I told her I was going to be a little late!" I frown at her, confused.

Okay, I repeat. Girls are a weird specimen.

* * *

It's lunch and I walked with Annabeth again.

"And fake-dating day two. Action," I mutter to her. Annabeth laughs and she notices that there are a group of girls right behind us. She immediately touched my arm. The girls squeal behind us. "Aw! That is too cute!"

I sigh. What is so cute about a fake relationship?

As soon as we enter the cafeteria, everybody is staring at us. I'm worrying that Rachel told the whole school that the dating was fake. "Annabeth," I whisper to her through grit teeth. "What do we do?"

Her stormy gray eyes look straight into mine. She smiles but whispers to me so that nobody could overhear. "Walk to the table." I nod and we awkwardly hold our hands. After yesterday's agreement that everything was fake, it seem so weird and awkward.

As soon as we sat down, everyone resumed to what they were doing before we walked in.

Luke was still glaring at me. Why does he keep looking like he wants to stab me?!

"Hello, Luke," I say.

"Hi." His friendly response was said with an unfriendly expression.

"Um...Do you want to kill me or something?"

He shrugs, with the same angry face. "Maybe."

Annabeth looks up at me nervously. "What's going on?" She whispers to me. I shrug in reply. "I don't really know."

"Hey, Annabeth," Luke says. Annabeth turns to him. "Yes, Luke?" She asks, letting my hand go.

"Do you want to see a movie today?"

Annabeth smiles. "Really?" She asks, excited. But then she slumps down her shoulders. "Wait, I can't because-"

"Because I'm already going with her," I say. Even though Annabeth and I aren't really dating, I just didn't want her to be with Luke. I didn't really want anyone to be with Luke, honestly (except for maybe Drew. I hate her). Luke seemed really...Perverted and...You know, he's kinda sexual about everything. Sure, it can be funny sometimes, but most of the time, it's really annoying and creepy. I just felt like the movie date won't just be a movie date.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows at me. "You _were__?_" She asks.

"Yeah," I say, coolly. "Don't you remember? We're going to see, uh, Finding Dory."

She frowns at me. "That's coming out in 2015."

I stutter. "U-uh, I mean Nemo. Finding Nemo. We're going to see Finding Nemo at my house."

Annabeth was confused at first, but then she played along. "Yeah, yeah," she shot me a confused look. Then she mouthed, _You owe me big time. _I mouthed back, _I love you, too._

Then she stood up. "Well, I'm hungry...And I didn't bring money or lunch. Who can let me borrow some money?" I stood up to offer to buy her (After all, since we're fake-dating and it needs to be real in front of the guys, especially) but at the same time Luke stood up. I shoot him an annoyed glare. "C'mon, Annabeth. I'm your _boyfriend_ after all. Let's go," I tell her with my eyes still on Luke. "C'mon, Annabeth," He mocked me. "I'm your..._F__riend_ after all. Let's go." I smirk at that.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching intently, wondering who Annabeth will choose. Of course she has to choose me to make everything seem real. But she seemed nervous.

Jason dug into his pocket and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Um, I owe for last time," he said. Annabeth thanked him and walked away, clutching the money to her stomach. She seemed to have sighed in relief. I sat down, also relieved.

"So, Jason, what do you owe her?" Grover asked.

Jason took a bite out of his burger. "Remember that one time when we had video game night at my house? Annabeth came over to hang with Thalia. She gave me some money so I could buy pizzas." I nod. I did remember what happened that time.

"I'm gonna get a cheeseburger, guys," I tell them and stand up. Luke follows me. "Don't do that again," Luke whispers. I figure he's talking about the kiss. And what he said yesterday was weird...

_"Don't fall for Annabeth. It's all fake, right? Besides, what does she get if you win? Nothing. Remember, the bet's ending in thirty days. And if the dating continues, I'll trash your car.__"_

Why did he say that? Was he jealous or something?

* * *

**Annabeth**

I'm at home now, tapping away on my Mac. Yes, I was blogging. _Hello, lovely people! Remember yesterday's Percabeth kiss? Yes, I remember, too. If you hadn't seen the whole action, here are some details! It was in the sixth period (lunch). The two were having some PDA. But what happened when the handsome Luke came and pulled Percy away? What's that supposed to mean? I also finally found out the blonde's identity. She's is really smart and nerdy. Kinda tall too. Here are some questions I have about Percabeth. Why did they even start dating? I heard the other day that Percy said he had a (quote on quote) "not-so-secret" crush on her. When did they even meet? For all I know, I never saw Percy talk to Annabeth before they started to date. I'm also hearing rumors that this is fake love. What could this possibly mean?_

Hoping that this post doesn't give too much away, I clicked 'Update Post'. The audience couldn't possibly guess that the relationship is fake...Right?

Not knowing what else to do, I scrolled through my followers.

There were names like: _PercabethFOREVER _(I scowled at that), _PercyJacksonIsSoHotxx _(eeww), _DrawTheWind, AmyRocksxx, _and _BloggerLurv3x2c._

But one caught my attention.

_DrewTanakax_

Maybe it was just an impostor or something. I clicked her profile.

Sure enough, it really was Drew. Her profile picture was her in a really low tank top and doing a duck face while winking. I gag a little but read her profile about. _Haiii, I'm Drew Tanaka! To all my Japanese people, konnichiwa~ I lurv dramas and romantic comedies! Kya, soow kyute! I go to Goode High and crap like that. Don't mind my Asian swag #swag #Asian #AsiansAreAwesome LMAO, I'm not really like that. Anyway, I LUV LUV LUV mai frands. LOL, read my blogs! Woo, fifty-two followers. Come on guise, follow meh!_

Um...I felt like I was getting cancer when I read that. Hesitantly, I scrolled down.

The most recent post: _Need more followers! ;3 follow mehh_

Uh...

The next post: _Who else thinks Percy has weird taste in gurls? HAHAHA, no offense. Percabeth FTW 3 3 jkjk, I hate Percabeth._

Why was reading her posts so hard?

Then the next post: _Mai jam! J-pop ftw! 3 3 3_

I have no comment. Why was I reading her posts anyway? I go back to my profile. Goode's Anon was getting more and more popular! There were now one hundred forty-eight followers! I felt victorious since I beat Drew socially.

People were already commenting on my latest post. Honestly, I only have six posts but comments were pooling in. I looked carefully at each. _Cool, that's so cute! Aw, Percabeth. Luke did that?! I wish I had a boyfriend._

And of course I found one comment that was the most interesting to me.

_No offense, but I think this whole Percabeth thing is fake. Haha, sure they're cute together but that doesn't mean they'll stay together. _It was from some blogger whose name was _PaintbrushxXx. _

How did somebody already figure it out? I started to tap away on my Mac again. At first I start typing out, _Percabeth is NOT fake. How can they be?!_ But then I realized that sounded a little too obvious. But I still wanted to blog, so I typed a post anyway.

_Okay, lovelies. Thanks for the 100+ followers! Love ya! Maybe if we reach 200 I might show you my identity ;) Just kidding, you guys will never know. Lol :)_

Yeah, that post seems safe. I sound like a regular teenager.

A regular teenager who doesn't have an IQ over one-thirty.

A regular teenager who isn't fake-dating the most popular guy in school.

A regular teenager who shouldn't be using him for a blog. **(A/N: Well, that escalated quickly! Haha c;)**

I log off and turn off my Mac. Then I slump onto my bed. I _was _using Percy. But that makes it a win-win deal right? Percy wins his bet and I get some blog material. Everyone becomes happy, right?

My phone beeps. It was Thalia. _Annie, cool blog! Anyway, Black Veil Brides concert nxt week! We're going, right? Blog material will be available haha_

I'm too lazy to reply.

**Cool, thanks for the 25 followers! I think that's supposed to be a good thing! Lol, I'm such a noob at this. Sorry if the story doesn't seem that interesting right now, I'll try to make it more flavorful later! Was Drew's blog page a little awkward? I don't know, just a lot of people do that these days, and as popular as she is, I figured she would say something like that. You didn't? K. Haha. Hahaha. I'm so weird _**

**Anyway, thanks for reading~ :D Please review your thoughts/advice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Annabeth**

I didn't really have what you would call a 'good night's rest.' In fact, I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning because I was too busy working on my science project—build your own light bulb? What kind of crap is that?!—and thinking about, well, the blog.

How could I make my viewers more interested? I was pretty sure I'm starting to bore them with this Percy stuff. And I doubt the Luke stuff helps. What am I supposed to blog about? Celebrities? North Korea? Movies? I don't know.

Anyway, it's six o' clock right now. I'm so tired and sleepy. But it's nothing a good, hot shower can't cure.

After showering, I felt much more awake. I start drying my blonde curls. After they're somewhat dry, I go to my closet and choose a pair of skinny jeans and a random shirt from Forever 21.

While I'm dressing, my eyes skim over my makeup pouch (just some mascara, tinted lip balm, and some beauty balm cream). Percy told me something yesterday about how I looked. "Annabeth, you're really pretty without makeup and stuff, but could you at least put on some? Every girl wears some at least. Just until the end of the deal. Please?"

I sigh. _No, I'm not putting on some today. If you want me to wear some, you wear some, too._

I go downstairs and see my stepmom frying some eggs and bacon. "Good morning, Annabeth," she says, not looking up from the pan.

"Good morning."

"It's almost ready. Just wait like two more minutes, okay?"

I nod and open the fridge for some orange juice. I take a glass and pour some juice. By then, my stepmom was putting some food onto a plate for me. "Here you go, sweetie. You wake up so early," she yawned. She walked upstairs, probably to go back to sleep.

I started to eat. After eating some of my food, my phone beeps. It was Thalia. _I'm super sorry Annie but can't pick you up. My car just broke :'( super sorry. Love u_

Really?! It just had to happen now? I don't have a ride anymore! If I walk to school, I'll be late. My stepmom doesn't know how to drive and my dad was on a business trip. I started to look through all my contacts, wondering if I could hitch a ride right now.

I dialed Silena's number. She answered after the second ring.

"Annabeth? Something wrong?"

"I'm really sorry but I don't have a ride. Can you drive me?"

"I'm sick today. I won't be going to school."

I groan a little. "Well, I hope you feel better. See you later."

"Thanks. Bye, Annabeth." She hangs up.

_Well at least there's still Leo._ I dial his number. He doesn't answer. I groan. I call him again. And again. And again. But he still won't answer.

Who else could drop me off?

Like me, not a lot of people don't know how to drive yet. I could take the local bus, but I don't know the schedule. My thumbs slide across my phone as I look through my contacts list.

My thumb freezes and one name. _Percy. _He knows how to drive. But would he drive me to school? Hesitantly, I dial his number. He picks up right away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Percy. It's Annabeth."

"Bothering me since morning?" He laughs, letting me know it was supposed to be a friendly joke.

"Um…Yeah. Hey, can you drive me to school? I don't have a ride right now."

"Yeah...Thing is, I was planning to skip school today."

"You're serious?"

"Yep."

"So, you're in your bed and pajamas right now?"

"I was just kidding, Annabeth. I'm going to school. Just because I get bad grades doesn't mean I don't try."

"You skip class sometimes."

"It's only homeroom. You don't even learn anything there."

"True. Anyway can you come and pick me up? Please?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. Might take a while though. I'm eating breakfast right now."

"As long as I'm not late to school, it's fine."

"Okay. Text me your address. Bye, my cereal is getting soggy." He hangs up.

I sigh in relief. I had a ride today.

* * *

When we arrive at school, everyone stares at us. _Enough with the staring people. Yeah, so, we're 'dating.' That doesn't mean you have to watch our every move. _

Percy slides his hand into mine and smiles at everyone he sees. I wasn't late today, thank gosh.

I admit, I'm enjoying this fake-dating thing a lot. It's fun (I know, sounds super girly. But it is really fun. I wonder what real dating is like). But if you have to keep up the lovey-dovey actions day to day, it gets tiring and boring. Annoying, even.

"Percy," a high pitched voice says. A redhead girl steps in front of us. She has a whole paint splattered outfit on. Percy grimaces a little at the girl. "Rachel," he says with fake cheerfulness. "How're you doing?"

Rachel crosses her arms. "Hmm," she says. "So, you guys are dating. Hmm..." I thought I detected some sarcasm.

"Shut up," Percy tells her and she sticks out her tongue. Then she turns to me. "Hi, you must be Annabeth. I'm Rachel. Yeah...Just saying, but Percy said you guys are fake." My eyes widen at him. "You told her?" I ask. I don't sound angry, I'm just a little surprised. If he told her out of all people, what did Rachel mean to him?

He shrugs a little. "It kinda slipped out."

I look back at Rachel, who was nodding. "Yeah, he's an idiot sometimes," She says, examining her fingernails.

I roll my eyes. "Tell me about it."

Percy gives an offended look and whines, "Hey!" Rachel takes my arm. "I like you, Annabeth. We're going to be good friends," she says. "So, how's it like fake-dating Percy?" She asks me.

I shrug. "Kinda dull, actually. I hate all the attention we're getting. And he's just making it worse."

Percy elbows my arm. "You're mean, sometimes," he frowns. Rachel and I ignore him and continue talking.

"So, what lunch period do you have?" I ask her, casually.

"Ugh, I have seventh period lunch. I get _so _hungry and it's boring," Rachel replies. She starts to walk away. "Bye, Annabeth," she says and waves at me. I smile and wave back.

Then three girls walk up to us. It was Drew and two other popular girls.

"So, it's Percabeth," Drew says rolling her eyes.

Percy pulls me closer to him. "Yep."

Drew glares at me. "What made you choose _her?_"

Percy shrugs. "Personality," he replies. "Listen, Drew, we gotta go. Bell's gonna ring in a few minutes." Drew rolls her eyes again and walks away, with the other two girls trailing behind her. Percy lets me go and we walk side by side to our lockers.

After taking out our books, we are now at Mr. Brunner's homeroom. "Good morning, class," he says and takes a sip of his coffee. "Ah, Percy. You came today." Percy gives a nervous smile and quickly walks away to his buddies. I sat down next to Thalia.

"Sorry, my car just randomly broke down. I hitched a ride with Jason and Nico. Is it okay that I didn't ask him to take you with?" She asked.

I nod. "It's fine, Thals. Percy dropped me off."

"Ooh," she purrs. "Interesting. What could this mean?"

"It means he's a really good friend-" I stop. I hadn't told Thalia that we actually aren't dating. She looks at me confused and motions me to continue. "He's a really nice and friendly person." I didn't want to lie to my best friend. And that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, I see. Even though you guys already have PDA, you won't admit that you two are dating? Come on, say it aloud."

I give a nervous smile. "Um...Yeah, so we're dating," I lie to her. She gives me a friendly slap on the shoulder.

The intercom beeped. "Good morning, Goode high! Miss Fowl, here. The list of who made it in the sports teams will be in the cafeteria. Also, the school's annual spring play is coming! Auditions for _Romeo and Juliet _will be held tomorrow, after school, in Mr. D's room. Also, the spring talent show auditions will also be held tomorrow, in Mr. Aurora's room. Please stand for the pledge." We stood up and recited the pledge. When we all sat down, Miss Fowl quickly said, "Oh! I forgot! And also, absolutely _no_ public display of affection, please! I have noticed two students kissing in the cafeteria earlier this week. Sure, we'll accept hugging and hand holding. But kissing, _please _do that on your own time! Thank you, have a good day."

My ears burned as I could feel people pointing and staring at Percy and me. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat. "Ahem. Students, the bell will ring in ten minutes and you'll be going to your first period classes. During this time, the principal has instructed teachers to discuss what's going on the news these days. So, um, anyone care to volunteer and share their thoughts?"

Drew rose her hand. "Yes, Drew?" Mr. Brunner asked. I forgot Drew was in my homeroom. In fact, she's in a lot of my classes. We have homeroom, lunch, gym, and art together.

Drew smiled sweetly. "So, Mr. Brunner, you know the royal family, right? Well, Kate's pregnant for a couple months now and she is _so _overweight!" She squealed.

Mr. Brunner shook his head. "News. Not gossip. Anyone else?" His eyes drifted towards the back. "Yes, Katie?"

"Well, I've been hearing a lot of stuff about North Korea's nuclear bombs."

"Yes, that is what's on the news. And would you care to elaborate on this topic?"

"I don't really know much about nuclear bombs, other than the fact that those are dangerous. But I sure do know that those would harm the environment! I mean, think of all the helpful trees burning away!"

Mr. Brunner nodded. "Yes that is true. The plants would die. But we too will die. Any more elaboration?" He skims the room, looking for volunteers. Nobody was raising their hands. He sighs. "Oh, well. We have discussed this topic. The bell will ring in three minutes. You have the rest of the time to talk among yourselves-as long as the volume stays quiet."

Thalia immediately taps me on the shoulder. "Annabeth! I just remembered." She says.

"What?" I reply.

"We can't go to the Black Veil Brides concert."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you say? They are my favorite band in the world, and that's all you say?"

"Sorry."

"Dude. I was just kidding. Anyway-" Drew walked up to us, interrupting Thalia. Thalia narrowed her eyes at Drew. "What do you want?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Drew replies sweetly. "I was just wondering if you guys needed some perfume because you smell bad!" She starts to laugh and I just look at her like she was a toddler having a tantrum. "Don't mind me," Drew laughs as she takes out her perfume, _Gingerbread Vanilla Love _or something cheesy like that_. _She sprays it all over herself, getting some in my eyes. My eyes began to water as Thalia coughs.

Drew laughs even more. "There, now you spell good!" She howls as she walks away.

"Ugh, smells like Christmas threw up!" Thalia coughs.

"Hurts your eyes, too," I say. At that time, the bell rings. I quickly get all my stuff and leave to go to my locker.

* * *

So now it's lunch and Percy and I have to preform again.

We walk hand in hand. "Hey, how about this time, we sit with my friends?" I ask him. I didn't want to see him and Luke argue for some unknown reason again. Percy nods and we walk over to my friends.

"So, Annabeth, you finally decide to join us?" Leo says. He is fiddling with a piece of yarn and a pencil. Since the school wouldn't allow him to bring tools (other than to wood shop) he makes do with random materials.

"I'm sorry, guys," I tell them. "It's just that-"

"There's Percabeth," Piper finishes before giving Leo a glare. "Leo, you would never know, but when it comes to dating, you want to be with your love."

"What do you mean by 'never know'? Are you saying that I won't ever get a girlfriend?" He asks. Everyone bursts out laughing, since it was just Leo being Leo. Frank adds in slowly, "Well, don't mind me, but I don't think you're the most attractive guy I ever saw."

"Look who's talking," Leo says.

Frank punches him in the shoulder while Hazel glares at Leo. **(A/N: Honestly, I support Lazel more than Frazel. Am I the only one? Okay. I see you people don't have the same interests as I do)**

Percy shifts awkwardly in his seat. "Um..." He says.

"Oh, look who's no longer popular," Hazel jokes. "Hi. I'm Hazel, if you didn't know me. But you probably don't."

"Hi, Hazel," Percy replies. "I didn't. I'm Percy if you didn't know me."

"I know," She shrugs and smiles brightly at him. "You're the most popular guy in school. How could I possibly _not _know?"

"I'm Frank," Frank breaks in, acting protective of Hazel. Percy gives him a nod. Leo pipes in, "And I'm Leo! Don't forget me." Percy nods at him.

"Oh, how can we _not _forget you? You're the one after all who almost burned Annabeth's cake on her birthday. And make it her sweet sixteenth!" Piper says. Thalia nods in agreement. "Yes, we definitely cannot forget that. It was an awesome cake until you made it waxy," Thalia adds in.

"It was on accident! Not my fault the lighter was defective," Leo whines.

I was enjoying this too much that I forgot I was supposed to act like I was dating Percy. Percy leaned into my ear and whispered, "So these are your friends? Honestly, I never could've guessed." I stare at him, wondering what he means. As soon as I was about to think of a conclusion, he grabs my hand and drags me to the lunch line.

* * *

So back to Goode's Anon!

After I finished my homework, I started to tap away on the keyboard.

_Hello, my dear followers! It is Goode's Anon! So what do you think of the Goode Spring Play? I think, "Seriously, Romeo and Juliet?" I mean, yes, it's tragic, and yes it's timeless. But so many people are doing that today! And after reading the play myself, I don't exactly want to see the play. Anyway, let's see what else is going on at our school. Oh, did you see the 'smoothies' our school has at the cafeteria? Disgusting! It's powder and ice! Ew, I don't want to eat that. Our school needs better lunches. And then let's see what's going on in the world. North Korea's missiles? Why don't they just feed their own people? Anyway, that's enough for this post! See you later_!

I decided to avoid the Percabeth thing for today. Nothing interesting happened anyway.

Percy and I also need more ideas on how to make this seem more real. Maybe we should actually go on a date and take pictures and stuff. I don't know, just whatever makes it seem real. And maybe I could post the pictures on Facebook. And for Goode's Anon, just one or two pictures of us. And I'll just have a cover story saying that I saw Percabeth at the mall or something.

I wonder how popular my blog is gonna get.

**Thanks for reading! I honestly thought this chapter was kinda boring, but I'll make it get more exciting as the plot starts to develop more and more. Anyway, please review your thoughts/advice! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Um…Thanks for the views! And reviews! And yeah…Anyway, Happy Reading~**

**Percy**

Today is Saturday. The first week of Percabeth was over. Thank gosh. All that acting was tiring.

Speaking of acting, the spring play is coming up. Rachel is part of the crew, painting and drawing the sets. She ran up to me excited and practically leaped into my arms.

"Oh my gosh, Percy!" She squealed. "The play is gonna be so fun! I mean, painting! I feel so honored!"

Honestly, I had no idea what was so exciting about painting props. But then again, Rachel is an art freak and a girl. I don't know much about art, and girls can be confusing.

Then she continued rambling on and on about painting the scenes. "Imagine! I'll be painting the balcony! And parts of the garden! Oh, the color schemes have to match the mood and the theme of the play and I have to make sure absolutely nothing chips off..." You know, stuff like that. I hadn't realized that while she was talking, I was still hugging her. Both her hands were on my chest and she was looking straight into my eyes.

At first, I blushed a little, which made her frown. "What's wrong, Percy?" She asked, her high pitched voice concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," I reply. She shrugs and continues talking nonstop about art.

I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to let her go? I mean, we were at our usual meeting place, the beach a few miles away from the school for a picnic so nobody would exactly see us. And I kinda liked hugging her. It just felt...Nice.

I was wrong.

Somebody was approaching us. Rachel immediately noticed and pushed me away. I decided to take a better look at the figure that was coming closer and closer to us. A strong scent of cinnamon and gingerbread was practically drifting from the person. Guess who it was? It was Drew. She had a smug smile and was holding her iPhone in its Hello Kitty case.

"Well, so Percy's cheating?" Drew asked obnoxiously. Rachel shook her head. "No, of course not. Why would he cheat? After all, Annabeth is a wonderful girl," She replied for me. I nodded. "Yeah," I say, my voice sounded kinda husky.

Drew clicked her teeth making the _tsk tsk_ sound. "Oh, such a shame you two are terrible at lying. I don't care if you cheated, really. It's just that I'm tired of hearing all this Percabeth stuff. It would be a shame if somebody were to take a picture of Percy with another girl at the beach..." She was being really sarcastic at the last sentence. "Oh, wait! Somebody already had! Look here, guys. A romantic picture!"

Her iPhone shone a photo of Rachel and me hugging. Rachel didn't say anything, she kept her mouth open. I kept on staring at the phone. Why was Drew even here in the first place?

Then my ADHD set into place. I kept on thinking about what would happen to my car. My final thought was to grab her phone and throw it in the ocean.

I managed to snatch her phone. "Hey!" Drew shrieked. "Give that back! It's the new iPhone 5!" I held it tauntingly above her head. Drew was short, only about five foot two. That gave me an advantage of about a foot! She would reach, only making me raise my arm.

"Percy Jackson, you are cruel!" Then she leaped grabbing her arm, but before she landed, she kicked me square in the chest. I collapse to my knees, with Rachel immediately bending over to help me.

"What-" I'm too stunned to say anything else. _How can Drew jump so high? How can she kick like a ninja? I like ninjas. I wish I was a ninja. Speaking of ninjas, did I watch the latest episode of Naruto? _I shook my head as my ADHD was messing with my mind.

"Hah!" Drew scoffed at me. "My uncle taught me that! It's called the 'never underestimate short Asians' move!" She smirks and skips away, with her head bobbing up and down. **(A/N: Just wait until Annabeth Judo flips him! Oh gosh, what is wrong with me? XD)**

When she left, Rachel burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Percy, how weak are you?" She said between laughs. I admit, that was amazing for Drew. But my pride is now crushed. "That is way too comical," Rachel said and helped me up.

"I'm not too weak," I say. "I have a six pack and my pectorals are-"

Rachel continued laughing. "Aw, is Percy embarrassed?"

"Shut up," I grumble, but end up laughing with her since it was a little funny. When we stop laughing, Rachel's emerald eyes widened. "Oh, crap, Percy. Drew still has the picture! She might post it on Facebook or something!"

My mouth automatically says, "Crap." I immediately take out my phone and look for Annabeth's number. Since she's smart, she should be able to give me advice and stuff, right? I call her, and thankfully she picks up right away.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth! Oh, thank gosh! You see, Drew just took a picture of me and Rachel and I don't know what to do!"

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

"So she just took a photo?"

"Well, it was a photo of us hugging-"

"You two were hugging?" I thought I heard some sort of jealousy in her voice.

"Um, yeah, long story. Anyway, Drew took a photo of the hug and I think she might post it on Facebook or something."

"And this is bad because..?" Her words sounded clueless and were said slowly.

"It's bad because if my friends see it, they'll know it was fake and I would owe them fifty bucks!" Rachel's eyes widened at the price. She gave me a nod, meaning that she had something to tell me later. Then she motioned me to put the conversation on speaker, which I did.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I really am. But I don't see how this actually affects me."

Rachel leaned into my ear and whispered, "Tell her this might ruin her reputation and stuff. You know, people might say that you were never meant for her, stuff like that. She can get bullied big time." I nod thankfully at her.

"If affects you since it can get you made fun of."

"Well, that's great since I'm immune to bullying." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Annabeth, no offense but you seem pretty selfish right now."

"Oh?"

"Like you're not worried about me."

"Maybe that's because you were ignoring me the whole week unless we had to fake-date."

I open my mouth to reply, but couldn't come up with anything. It was true, I guess. When I sat with her with my friends, I would ignore her and just hold her hand and stuff. "Sorry," I apologize.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You are forgiven." Hearing that, Rachel walks away. When she was at least ten feet away from me, she burst out laughing. _Oh, I see. Rachel doesn't want Annabeth to hear her. _

"Anyway, can you fix this?"

"Well...I think I can..."

"So that's a yes?"

"Um...I guess..."

"Oh my gosh, you are a lifesaver. Thanks so much, Annabeth! Bye!" I hung up and smile wide. I was saved. Now, I just needed to go home and plan my party. (I'm a teenage boy who's home alone. Of course I would throw a party!)

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy's such a jerk.

I'm helping him with his bet and how does he repay me?

By making me fix his problem.

I mean, I do get some good out of this. I get blog material. But that's basically it.

But him calling _me _selfish? The girl who was helping him the whole time?

Boys are so dense.

Anyway, I really have a solution. I'm just planning to say that it was really good photoshop and then post a picture of Percabeth. That'll probably work. After all, the internet is full of idiots. **(A/N: Not you. You guys are awesome! I mean, seeing statuses on Facebook like: 'Hanqinq wid da bestie! #GirlsJustWannaHaveFun' makes me wonder how they passed the first grade. I also do use slang like 'lol' and stuff. But it's not like I overuse the slang...I think...)_  
_**

I decided to go on Goode's Anon.

And of course, some girl with the username, '_DrewTanakax_' private messaged me a photo of Percy and Rachel hugging. At first, I'm glaring at the photo in jealousy. I felt angry that Percy was hanging out with Rachel when he should be with me! _Whoa, that sounded like something you wouldn't say. Calm down Annie..._ I told myself. But I just couldn't stop feeling angry at Percy.

Along with the picture she wrote, _Heya, anon! Kewl blog c; love yaa. caught these 2 at the beach. O la la no more Percabeth?! Haha cheater alert c; btw giv meh some credit and tell ppl to go on my blog_

I start to type, _GO DIE IN THE PIT YOU LITTLE BI, _but then stopped. I deleted the words and wrote, _Oh, thanks for the blog material, cutie! _I almost vomited at my own words, but I managed not to somehow.

Then I decided to post a status. _Hello, amazing bloggers! This is the first picture of Percabeth! Wait, it's NOT Percabeth, in fact! Who is this redhead? Is Percy really cheating on Annabeth? Or can this be professional photoshop? Credits to DrewTanakax for the photo :) check out her blog! _I shudder in disgust at what I just typed. I'm kinda hesitant on whether to post this or not.

After some long minutes of thinking, I posted the photo. This should get me more followers, right? People commented right away. '_Omg Annabeth is gnna be mad! :o' 'Sh!t what's going on?' 'i didn't like percabeth that much anyway' _You know, stuff like that.

One person, _PaintbrushxXx _commented, _Js, but this is obviously photoshop!__  
_

The username seemed familiar. It was the same person who commented before that Percabeth was fake. Why was he/she changing sides so quick? **(A/N: Try to guess who's PanitbrushxXx. Guess. Guess! Type your answer in the reviews and I'll PM you if you were right. But anyway, it's really obvious who it is lol) **

I shrug. People are indecisive creatures anyway. Oh, well.

I go downstairs to grab something to eat. I took an apple and bit it. At that time, my phone rang. _Please don't let it be Percy. Please. _It was an unknown number. I accepted the call, kind of unsure of myself.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth. It's Luke."

Luke?

"Luke...Oh, hi. How did you get my number?"

"I have my methods." I laugh at that and he laughs along.

"Anyway, do you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you were coming to Percy's party."

"Percy's having a party?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Um...No."

"Ouch. I mean, after all, you guys are dating..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, since you weren't invited, I'm inviting you for him."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Oh, wait I can't go. I don't have a ride."

"If you text me your address, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and add him to my contacts list first. Then I text him my address. He replies saying, _Got it! :)_

I'm starting to like Luke _way _ better than Percy. I mean, I already did, but this time there is like a a huge difference between them.

* * *

Luke arrived exactly at eight. I told my step mom I was going to my friend's house (she didn't really care as long as I stayed with my curfew) and got into his car. He was listening to the radio with his blonde hair thrown back and blue eyes shining.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi. Thanks." He nods and drives to Percy's house. During the ride, we don't say anything to each other. We just sat in silence listening to music. When we got there, I slid out of the car and entered the house.

There is a lot of people and loud music blaring. I look around. There were only popular kids here.

"Annabeth?"

I whip around. It was Piper. "Piper, what are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled. "Well, Jason broke up with Reyna a few minutes ago. He was planning this thing for me. Oh, look, he's calling me over. Have fun!" She rushed towards a boy with blonde hair. I stand there dumbfounded since I had no clue what I should be doing.

"Annabeth," it was Luke whispering into my ear. I jump a little and smile nervously at him. "Luke," I said. "Hi."

He smiles and the takes my hand. "What..?" I say but then he starts to lead me somewhere. He drags me until we walk into Percy.

"Hey, Luke, enjoying the party?" Percy smiles. "I see you have a girl now." He turns to me and then his eyes are wide as saucers. "Annabeth?" He is confused. I sink behind Luke nervously.

"No, Annabeth, I didn't mean to not invite you..." Percy says. He starts to lean in towards me but Luke blocks his way. He gives a smug smile and says, "Percy, if you two are dating, how did you forget your own girlfriend?" Percy glares at him. "Perhaps cheating?" Luke has a victorious expression.

"Percy!" Someone calls him. He sighs and then gives me a glance before walking away.

If I'm wrong, I thought he looked worried.

Luke turns around and gives me a smile. He continues to drag me somewhere. We walk upstairs where it was kinda quieter. We walk across the hallway until we reach a door that had a little sigh saying, 'Guest Room.'

"What..." My eyes widened when I recognized his intentions. Luke opens the door and walks inside. He motions me to come in. "Luke," I tell him. "I'll just go downstairs. I'm kinda hungry, you know," I say. I turn around only for Luke to grab my arm and pull me into the guest room. He locks the door.

"Annabeth, you know Percy's no good for you, right?" He asks, his hands holding mine as they slowly climb up my arms until they reach my shoulders. When they do, they stop until his fingers start to slowly sink into my shoulders and he starts playing with my sleeves.

"Luke, please," I say helplessly. "Don't do this."

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. I am frozen because of how nervous I am. I try to move but it feels like all the strength vanished because of my nervousness. I am near tears now. As much as I wanted Luke I did not want this to happen.

When I finally regain strength (which only took two seconds) I pushed him away. He is surprised at first but then anger slowly takes over his face. "So, you don't want this?" He snarls at me.

I nod slowly. How can he be stupid? I mean, I've been trying to leave the whole time while continuously telling him no.

"Well, it's still happening, whether you like it or not." He gave a smirk and slowly walked over to me.

Nervously, I side stepped and walked to the door. The room was darkly lit so I couldn't see the knob too well. But I reached it and turned it. The knob wouldn't budge. "Annabeth..." Luke puts his hands on my hips and leans into my ear. "You're too good for Percy." I look up at him and his blue eyes are now sorry. "Look, I'm sorry about this whole thing. I won't do now. Will you believe me?" He whispers.

Not knowing what to do, I just stand there and stare into his crystal blue eyes. "Luke," I say. "I'll...I'll believe you when you unlock the door and let me out. Please."

He nods and pushes me out of the way before unlocking the door. I speed walk out, right into Percy.

"Whoa, Annabeth," Percy says. "What happened?" At that time, Luke comes out of the Guest Room and walks downstairs. He doesn't make contact with anyone and just leaves.

"Nothing," My head is down and I'm whispering into his shirt. "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong."

We hear footsteps and Drew marches up the stairs. "Drew?" Percy asks, confused. She smiles innocently. "Hi there, Percabeth," She says. "Just exploring the house." Percy is still confused.

"Drew, I'm sorry but I don't think I invited you."

"Oh, really? That hurts, Percy." She turns to me. "Oh, Annabeth. Did you see the picture of Percy cheating? Anon posted it." Drew reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Hello Kitty phone. She taps the screen a few times before showing it to me. "Here. See, hun? Wow, a definite shocker. Definitely after the cafeteria kiss." I look guiltily at the screen. It was on Goode's Anon's blog page.

Percy snatches the phone and glares at the screen. "Who the hell is this? Goode's Anon? Drew, are you Anon?" He asks with a murderous tone. Drew shakes her head. "Nope! I'm Drew. Nobody knows who Anon is. If you mind, Percy..." She takes the phone and shoves it back into her pocket. "I'll take my phone back, thank you. Have a nice time!" She smiles innocently before clicking away in her heels.

"Annabeth, I thought you said you fixed this," Percy pouted as soon as Drew left. "I never said I fixed it," I reply. "I said I would fix it."

"Same thing. You have to fix it now. If the guys see it-"

"It's gonna ruin your car and it's all my fault. And you did nothing wrong other than lie to your friends," I say angrily.

"Whoa, are you saying it's my fault?"

I sigh. "Think about it, Percy. Is it mine?"

After a few moments, he finally says, "It's not. I'm sorry. It's mine. Now will you fix this?"

I nod. "Give me your phone," I order him. He obeys and hands me his Galaxy S3. We took a picture of us just smiling together. Then I go on his Facebook and post it. "There. Fixed."

"But that won't fix everything!" He complained.

"Yes it will. You know why? Because people are idiots," I say slowly.

Percy shrugs. "Fine."

"Now we should go downstairs now so people will believe it even more."

* * *

Yes, the party is now over. The night was filled with hugging Percy and stuff. It was boring. But I managed to take some pictures of us so I could upload them on Goode's Anon. Probably, people will buy it.

_Wow, it's Saturday night! Anyway, I believe Percy wasn't cheating. Percabeth is still on. Don't believe me? Well, look at these pics and you'll probably will! Good night, dear followers! :)_

Even after a few seconds of posting, there are immediate responses. '_Yay! Percabeth!' 'Thats gud cuz i luv percabeth' 'aww how cute!'_ Stuff like that. _  
_

So I solved the problem and everyone is happy for now.

**Eh, I don't really like that chapter...But yeah...I posted it anyway. Um, thanks for reading and have a great day/night! :) Already got 1000+ views! Follow, review, do whatever you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Remember I said that if you get who's Paintbrush I'll PM you? Yeah, some people were guests and practically EVERYONE got it right. Therefore, no PMing. Yeah, I lied. But I really **_**was **_**gonna PM you guys but there was too many people and I felt lazy…Anyway, thanks for the 2000+ views! Yay! And I know this A/N is kinda long so, lemme get straight to the point- Happy Reading~!**

**Percy**

Monday again.

Yay.

Well, for starters, at least my parents are back. Mom came back with a tan and some souvenirs. "Percy, I missed you!" She said yesterday night as she handed me a sand dollar. "How was your week?"

"Fine," I said flatly and shrugged. "Missed your cooking. Anyway, what's with this weird shell thingy?"

Mom had laughed. "It's a sand dollar. Funny thing, I ran into your dad on the cruise. He told me to give this to you. And then another funny thing: I lost your other souvenirs! It's practically a gift from the heavens."

"Um...thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, I am tired from all the fun I was having. You should go to bed, too. After all, tomorrow's Monday."

Right now, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for my Mom to finish flipping the blueberry pancakes. "Almost done, sweetie," Mom called from the frying pan. Paul came downstairs with wild bed hair.

"Morning, Perce," He yawned.

"Morning, Mr. Blofis."

"Haha, you don't have to say that, Percy. Even if I'm your English teacher. Now, repeat after me. 'Morning, Paul.'" He knew I didn't like calling anyone 'Dad'.

"Morning, Paul."

"Good. That earned you a gold sticker." He laughs while I stare at him, emotionless. "What, you can't take a joke? That's it, young man, I'm taking away your gold sticker." He jokes. Mom laughs along and he fires up another frying pan, to fry some bacon and eggs.

"Finished, Percy," Mom slides me a plate stacked with blueberry pancakes. I dig in while she looks at me in sadness. "I was so worried about you, Percy. After the bombing last week. I'm sorry we stayed at the cruise for an extra week. Did you hear about the people who died? Such a shame some people have the nerve to do that."

"And," Paul calls from the sizzling pan. "I heard the Illuminati was part of the bombing."

"Paul," Mom says with a stern voice. "We aren't blaming anyone now. They are just rumors."

Paul nods. "I know. Just mentioning what I had heard." Mom shakes her head while I finish my second pancake. "Mom," I tell her with my mouth filled with food. "That was in Boston. This is New York. I'm fine."

"I know, Percy," She strokes my head. "But New York just isn't too far from Massachusetts. Anyway, you should get going now."

"What about Paul?" I ask. If he's a teacher, shouldn't he be at school before the students?

"Paul has an excuse. I'll call the district and say that he was struggling through constipation this morning," Mom jokes which made Paul laugh. I frown at the two. This was the kind of humor adults had?

"Um...okay," I say awkwardly and put on my book bag. "I'll be going. Bye." They ignore me because they were too full in their conversation about being late. I walk out the door and start the engine of my car.

* * *

"Hi," Annabeth walks up to me, making sure there are people watching. "Hi," I tell her and take her hand. We walk inside the building. Drew immediately catches up to us and smiles brightly. "Hey, guys!" She says and waves her phone. "Guess what I found!" She reveals the screen which was another picture of me and Rachel together. Annabeth shoots me a quick glare with her intense grey eyes. People start muttering around us, unsure of what was going on.

"Um...Drew?" I ask, trying to be confused.

"Yes?" She bats her brown eyes, trying to be innocent.

"Were you stalking me?" People start to mutter even more. I heard one girl say, "Maybe it's a love square. Annabeth loves Percy, Percy cheats with Rachel, and Drew also likes Percy." I smile secretly. People need their own lives.

Drew's face becomes red. "No." She said. "I just saw you two at the beach again. Look, you guys are walking together!" She squeals, pointing violently and the picture.

Annabeth looks even closer at the picture. That day was pretty sunny for some reason. Rachel was wearing a huge, paint splattered sunhat that shaded her face. She wore a light jacket and her hair was in a tight ponytail, to keep from blowing away from the beach wind.

"Wait," Annabeth says suddenly. "I think that's me." I almost believed her. Her lie seemed so real. People continued to mutter at what was going on.

"What?" Drew squeaked. "It can't be! I saw her with my own eyes! I'm bringing Rachel over here!"

"No," Annabeth insisted. "That's me. You can't tell because of the big sunhat that I borrowed from Rachel. Rachel and I are good friends, keep that in mind."

Drew turns to me. I am nodding vigorously as she cocks her head to one side. "No, that's not you. I'm gonna ask Rachel right now since she's over there," She says and clicks her heels to wear Rachel was standing. Drew drags her over here.

"Let me go," Rachel pulls away.

"Look at this picture," Drew ignores her complaint. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Rachel says and nods. "Of course. It's my hat."

Annabeth breaks in. "No, it's me. I'm standing next to Percy. You let me borrow that hat. Remember, buddy?"

Rachel seems to catch on. I smile when she says, "Oh. Right. Yeah, that's not me. I let Annabeth borrow my hat." After the confirmation, people walk away, believing the lie. Drew huffs and stomps to her locker. Annabeth gives Rachel a quick hug and they tell each other how well they lied. I roll my eyes. _Girls. Of course they would_.

Before walking away to her locker, Annabeth gives me a quick questioning glance that meant, _Explain to me later why you were with Rachel._

I sigh. Yeah, I guess I did have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy's such an idiot. I mean, if we were fake-dating, how can he be so careless? He just goes around, hugging and being with Rachel. Of course he would get caught. Then he expects me to clean up after him.

Even so, I still like him.

I'm in such conflict with myself wondering who do I like. After that incident with Luke, I'll never forgive him. I mean, yeah, he didn't do it, but still. It was mortifying for me and now I'm starting to hate him. Even thinking of him makes me shudder. Who knew a nice guy could be such a perverted person?

And then there's Percy. I have a tiny, minor, micro crush on him. But as we're hanging out with each other more and more, it gets...well, addicting. Yeah, I'll admit, I'm addicted to being with him. But would I call this love?

Not so sure.

I guess I do like Percy, but as a friend. Maybe as a fake-boyfriend. I don't know.

I start to rub my temples when Mrs. Trisha catches me.

"Annabeth? Do you have the answer to this equation?" She asks me, tapping her foot.

"No," I reply. "But if you give me a few seconds-"

"Nope, I don't think so. Malcolm?"

When she turns around to write the answer on the whiteboard, I secretly flip at her. I'm pretty pissed after having to cover Percy's stupid mistake up. Plus, my stomach kinda hurts right now since it's that time of month...

The bell rings and I slump to my locker.

* * *

It's lunch again. I sit grumpily at Percy's table. Luke is staring apologetically at me, but I ignore him. I try to get Percy's attention, but he ignores me. He's talking to Katie Gardner's boyfriend. What was his name? Travis or something.

"Percy," I finally say aloud. He turns around and looks at me, kinda annoyed. "Yes, Annabeth?" He asks. I don't blame him. I guess he also gets bored of all this fake-dating.

"Can you buy me some ice cream?" I ask. I am craving for some chocolate ice cream right now. Percy gives a fake smile. "Sure. Anything for you." He stands up and leads my to the lunch line.

"This is the first time you're actually asking me to buy something for you," Percy mumbles into my ear.

"It's because it's that time of month, Percy," I replied.

He turns red and goes to the desserts section. I laugh at him. "Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed," I coo. He turns redder as he reaches for a vanilla cone.

"But I want chocolate," I tell him. He sighs and puts away the vanilla to retrieve a chocolate one. After he pays for it, I smile thankfully at him. Fake-dating was so fun. It's just like real dating, I guess. I wouldn't exactly know since I never really dated. We walk back to our seats.

I start to eat my ice cream. Percy starts to talk to Grover. "Annabeth," Luke calls me. I turn to him, emotionless, as I take a bite out of the cone. "Yes, Luke?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Hmm..." I pretend to think. "Apology accepted. But you're still not forgiven." I turn away from him and continue eating. Luke sighs sadly. I kinda felt bad for him, but I refused to show it. After all, that was a terrifying experience.

When I finish my ice cream, I gather my stuff. Percy notices this. "Where are you going?" He asks. I start to walk away. "Library," I reply without turning around. I wanted to go somewhere quiet so I can study a little bit. My last period class is having a test today.

"I'm going with you," Percy stands up. I shrug and we walk to the school library. We're walking in silence, Percy occasionally putting his arm around my shoulder whenever we pass some people. When we reach the library, I put my stuff down at a table and start to study my notes.

"Annabeth," Percy mutters to me. I look up from my notebook. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about someone."

"Rachel?"

He frowns. "No, why would you think that?"

I shrug. "I don't know, maybe from the fact that you always get caught hanging out with her."

"Whoa, are you saying that you're jealous?"

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm saying that I don't like how you keep making me clean up your mistakes." I began to imitate his voice, making mine an octave lower and slow like how Patrick from Spongebob would talk **(A/N: Or maybe when Penny mocked Leonard in TBBT. Anyone know that episode? It's the one where Bernadette and Amy did her school paper and she got a B- on it...Um, carry on, now.)**. "_Annabeth, Drew took a picture of me hanging out with Rachel. Whoops, not my fault. It's not like I could've been more careful or not hang out with her. You have to fix this because you're my fake-girlfriend._" I did this, intending for him to be angry. If I get angry because of him, he deserves to be angry because of me.

Instead, I got the opposite reaction. He laughed. The librarian shushed him and he automatically lowered his voice. "I sound like that?"

I'm flustered. "Not the voice. The way things you say are. Oh, and you have to explain to me why you and Rachel were at the beach. Again. And how Drew took a picture of you. Again."

Percy's no longer laughing. He's not even smiling. "Oh, right. Yeah, the beach is where Rachel and me-"

"Rachel and I," I corrected him.

"Yeah, Rachel and I, whatever. Anyway, we usually hang at the beach and stuff. But Drew found us and took a picture of us. Simple."

"So you didn't know Drew was there."

"Yeah."

"But you could've at least avoided the beach. This is the second time Percy. After first, you should've figured out that hanging out at the beach Rachel was a bad idea."

"Well, I'm bad at figuring things out. I promise, I won't hang out at the beach anymore."

"And if you do?"

"I won't, I swear! Why don't you trust me?"

"Because I don't feel like it. You have to prove to me that your trustworthy and then I'll trust you."

"Well, I'll prove to you by remaining loyal to this bet and fake-relationship. And trust me, I'm loyal to my friends all the time. Except for maybe Luke. He's a creep."

I smirk a little bit before looking back at my notes and studying again.

* * *

**Percy**

We're at the library right now. She's studying while I'm just sitting there watching her. We just had a mini-argument about Rachel. Girls are weird.

I'm just staring at her stupidly. She looks down at her notes and turns the page. When she does, a blonde curl falls slowly onto her shoulder. I am mesmerized at how intense she looks while she studies. I smile and tuck the curl behind her ear.

She snaps her head up and stares at me. "What? You're my fake-girlfriend. Might as well make it seem real," I defend myself. She shrugs before looking back down at her notes and writing stuff here are there.

Okay, I admit it. She's kinda pretty. And she's the type of person that you want to rely on. She's the type of person that feels nice to be with. Kinda like a mom or a best friend, I guess.

Maybe she's starting to be even more than a best friend?

I mean, I do hang out with Rachel but Annabeth makes me feel different. And I ignore her during lunch because I force myself to.

I'm confusing myself right now.

Perhaps I'm falling for her?

No, I can't. Annabeth obviously shows no interest in me unless we're acting.

But...I can't exactly control my feelings for her...

**I've written better. I personally don't like this chapter, but maybe you do? Haha, thanks for reading! Cool, I have 40+ follows! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I LOVE ALL MY READERS. SERIOUSLY, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**57 followers? FIFTY SEVEN FOLLOWERS?! You gotta be kidding me! Oh my gosh, this makes me happy that there are more than 50 people waiting patiently for me to update my story! Not to mention- 45 favorites! Also, 3000+ views! Thanks so much! Happy Reading~**

**Annabeth**

It's Friday today. Right now, I'm getting ready for the first Percabeth date! Well, it's not only Percabeth. There are other couples...kinda like a multiple date. I mean, my whole group of friends are going plus Percy's. Anyway, we're going to Boreas' Ice Palace. It's this fun ice rink. It's my first time going there and my first time ice skating...But come on. It can't be that hard! I mean, there's Kim Yuna who could do flips and axel thingys so easily. I'm pretty sure I'm able to go forwards and backwards **(A/N: As you can see, this is Annabeth's fatal flaw- pride. Just thought to point out why she was being so arrogant) **

Here's what happened throughout the week.

Tuesday- Nothing much happened throughout the day.

Wednesday- Percy and I sat down at my table for the second time. We had more fun. Grover and Juniper also joined us. We started teasing Piper and Grover about going vegetarian and Juniper about going vegan. I also got my test score back from the test we took on Monday. Another A plus.

Thursday- Another kiss. I made sure to get it on camera. Posted it on Goode's Anon. Got twenty-eight more followers!

And then there's today. People were gushing about the kiss yesterday. But during lunch, Percy didn't seem too happy.

_"What's wrong?" I had asked. His green eyes were practically glowing in anger. "Nothing, nothing," He had said. "I just have one question for you, Annabeth."_

_Of course I got scared. "What?" My voice was shaky because I was nervous._

_"Remember the fake-kiss yesterday?" His voice had gotten low when he said the word, 'fake'._

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"You're the only one who took a picture of it."_

_"So..?"_

_"Well, apparently Goode's Anon also posted a picture."_

_My heart is thudding. I didn't know what to say. "Percy," I said, thinking quickly. "G-Goode's Anon must be a real sneaky one. He or she must've somehow took a picture of it. I don't know how. I mean, she even got your phone number! Must be some crazy stalker." I was glad that my voice was more even than I expected. But then I was worried. When you lie, you usually add more detail to whatever you're saying (it's proven)._

_But Percy seemed to not have catch that it was a lie. "Oh," He said, looking down. "Sorry that I accused you."_

_I shook my head. I was kinda pained to lie to Percy. But if people found out that I was Goode's Anon, I wouldn't be Anon. "It's fine, Percy. Easy mistake," I had reassured him._

Right now I am guiltily waiting for Thalia to come pick me up. It was five twenty-nine and she's supposed to come at five-thirty. I'm nervous. It was my first time in the ice rink after all. And I'm also kinda scared to face Percy after the lie I told him.

My phone rings. It was Thalia. "Thals!" I say as soon as I pick up the phone.

"Annie! Come outside! I'm here!" She sounds excited and hangs up. I stuff my phone into my pocket.

Before I leave my room I glance at myself in the mirror. It was a chilly April day so I was wearing an Abrecrombie sweatshirt (honestly, I don't like brands. But it was Silena's birthday gift to me and I hadn't worn it once. Might as well wear it today) and a pair of jeggings. I hurriedly grab my handbag that was stuffed with about twenty dollars and some feminine stuff.

I walk outside. Thalia waves at me excitedly as soon as she spots me. I get in the car.

"Annabeth! I'm so excited! Ice skating so fun. They usually play songs and stuff. I hope I get to hear some Green Day or Black Veil Brides. Or Macklemore!" I buckle my seat belt and she starts driving. I turn on the radio. P!nk. **(A/N: Lyrics go to rightful owners. Just sayin')**

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough!_" Thalia sings along loudly.

I laughed and follow her lead. "_Just a second we're not broke just bent and we can learn to love again!_"

As soon as I sang that part she frowns in disgust. "Ugh, I hate this song...But it's so catchy," She says before changing the station.

"What?" I complain. "How can you hate P!nk?" She shushes me as her new favorite song, 'Can't Hold Us' starts playing. Thalia attempts to rap along the first lines but then cusses and gives up. I laugh at her failure.

"Oh, shut up," She grumbled, but I knew she was joking.

When I'm don't laughing, I clear my throat. "Hey, did you hear that Nico is also going ice skating?"

Her face reddens. "Wh-what- who- where-" She stutters out.

"Aw, is Nico heart Thalia starting?"

The color of her face deepens. "Uh, just shut up Annabeth."

I stuck out my tongue at her playfully. Thalia rolls her eyes and says, "Kids these days. Respect your elders, child." She laughs.

"We're the same age," I laugh.

"Yes, but I was the same age longer than you are, no?"

"What-" Thalia shushes me. It was the chorus and she wanted to sing along.

"Anyway," She said as soon as she finished. "We're here."

We were already here? I look out the windows. There are lit up letters saying, 'Boreas' Ice Palace! House of Icy Fun'. I unbuckle my seat belt and exit the car. We walk to the front door. Percy and his friends were already here. Silena was with Beckendorf, or as she liked to call him, 'Charlie.' Piper was already here with Jason, too.

"Hey, Annabeth," He says and slides his hand into mine. I smile at him, making sure everyone is getting some footage of the romance. Thalia pretends to gag but we all know she's proud of me.

"Where's the others?" I ask looking up into his eyes. He takes a two-second long stare into mine before looking around the parking lot. "Well, there's Hazel and Leo and Frank," He said, pointing with his free hand.

"Hi!" Hazel smiles brightly at us. Leo is walking with a smug smile with a rather angry looking Frank is trailing behind. "What happened?" Thalia asks, confused.

"Oh, it was just-" Hazel began to say but she was interrupted by Frank.

"Well, Leo here just decided that his car, '_Festus',_" Frank rolled his eyes as if to say, _Can you believe this kid? He names his car. And to make it worse, he names him Happy._ "Only allowed girls in the passenger seat."

So that's what happened. Hazel and Leo sat in the front while Frank was in the back. Thalia starts snickering. I hide my smile and even Percy and his friends snort.

"Well, we're all here now. Let's go," Nico breaks in. We all agree and walk inside the building. We go to the ticket booth. Percy talks to the worker while the rest of us surround him. The worker was terrified of us. I don't blame him. After all there was thirteen of us. (Percy, Nico, Grover, Beckendorf, Thalia, Silena, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Juniper, Piper, Jason and me).

We pay for our own tickets and get the skates. I go to the shoe shelf to put away my Converse. I make sure to keep my handbag secured around my shoulder. Grover and Juniper are the first ones to enter the ice rink. Thalia started to talk to Nico and soon they're skating together. Hazel takes off on her own, only for a disputing pair of Frank and Leo to be following her. Silena and Beckendorf are snuggling together, not bothering to enter the ice rink.

I carefully tie the skates tightly. It feels weird to stand on them because I'm now at least at inch taller than I usually am. I slowly saunter over to the rink. I'm at the doorway. I feel happy until I thought I caught a whiff of the familiar Christmas smell...

"Annabeth! You're here!" And of course, it was Drew. "Hi, hun. On a date with Percy?"

"Why do you always stick around when I'm with him? Do you like him or something?" I snap at her.

"What?" She looks offended. "No. I don't. I'm actually...actually I'm after Jason..." She suddenly became shy and looks down at her skates. Then she pops her head up. "But you heard nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She said and entered the rink.

_Hm...Drew likes Jason. That seems like good blog material._

I enter the rink. There are lights everywhere and a radio blasts. The ice was slippery than I thought. "Help," I whimper as I try to stand up. A ten year old bumps into me. She looks at me snobbishly and smirks. I glare at her but then she sticks out her tongue. She does a little twirl before skating off.

"Brat," I mutter and try to stand up again.

All of a sudden, two hands are on my shoulders. "Need help?" A breathy voice whispered into my ear. I slowly turn to see Percy with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You scared me," I say.

Percy smiles. "My pleasure. Anyway, you can barely stand! Here, let me help you."

I start to protest but he ignores me. "Relax, Annabeth. I'll help you," He says and takes my hands and drags me. I'm not doing anything. Percy is practically lifting me across the ice. I dig into my pocket for my phone to take pictures.

We run into Drew who was doing fancy little spins on one foot. I 'accidentally' stick my foot against her toe, causing friction against the ice. She yelps before landing onto the same ten year old who bumped into me a few minutes ago. I melt back into the crowd, but before that, of course I didn't forget to snap a picture. Drew frantically turns her head, looking for the person who tripped her. But she'll never know it was me.

Also, the reason why I didn't fall when I tripped her was because Percy was holding me by the hips. He raised his eyebrows questioningly when I did that, but it was obvious he also enjoyed it.

* * *

**This is a quick filler. I just really wanted to fit some Jasper into this chapter but didn't know how. So, I decided to add some stuff while Percy and Annabeth were on the other side of the rink and stuff. Erm, continue...**

**Piper**

"I'm faster than you!" I yelled at Jason from behind. I was speeding. We were playing some friendly tag.

"Wait, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Jason called. I turn around and start to tease him by skating backwards. Yes, oddly, I am an okay skater. I mean, I can't do any twirls or jumps and stuff but I can skate backwards and skate pretty fast.

Without me knowing, this girl skated into me. No, she didn't skate, she triple axled into my back.

I collapse onto the ice. The blade of her skate had scraped into my calf. "Sorry," I mumble, trying to be polite.

But guess what she says?

"Yeah, you better be sorry." And she wasn't even kidding. She was dead serious. The girl stood up and dusted herself.

Jason had saw all of this and tried to skate as fast as he can over to me. As soon as he got to me, he kneels down and starts to stroke my hair.

"Pipes, you okay?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with worry. The girl takes a glance at him and I could tell she liked what she saw. She self-consciously flipped her hair. "Ow," She grumbled, loud enough for Jason to hear. "My back hurts."

Jason looks at her. "Are you okay?"

The girl starts to dramatically rub her back. "I don't know...it's just that this girl ran into me and my back hurts. She didn't even apologize."

I glare at her. "I did apologize," I snapped. "You didn't."

The girl started to whine. "No, don't listen to her! She's lying. What's your name? My back hurts!" She kept on saying stuff like this.

"Um...I'm Jason..." Jason replied before quickly turning back to me. "Are you okay, Piper?" He asks again. I smile at him and nod. "I'm fine," I tell him and stand up. He looks at me helplessly. I laughed. He didn't know how to stand up.

After helping him up, the girl pushes me away and goes up to Jason. "So, Jason," She said, twirling her hair. "I'm Khione. My dad owns the ice rink."

"Hi, Khione," Jason says. "As you see, you met my girlfriend, Piper." Right after he said that, I poke his muscular arm. "Tag, you're it," I tease and glide away. He starts to chase after me, leaving an angry Khione behind. We continue our game for another ten minutes until I slow down and we just skate next to each other.

Guess who decided to pop in? Khione.

"Look, Piper," She mumbled. "My dad can kick you guys out and never let you back in. I'm just saying but-"

"Who's the hot girl?" Leo interrupts. Khione seemed offended of this.

"Hot? You dare call me _hot?! _I tell you what, I'm the complete opposite of hot! I am _cold!_" She barks at him. Leo puts his hands up as surrender. "I just said a compliment," He mumbled.

"No, _hot _is never a compliment. But _cold _is. Cold is very beautiful. Cold is who I am!"

Jason and I burst out laughing as we skate away. He slowly intertwines his hand into mine, making me blush.

**Filler okay? I don't know, just felt like adding that there. And I know that Khione doesn't act like that but I just wanted to make her a bratty rich girl. Anyway, going to the real story! **

* * *

**Annabeth**

Tonight was so much fun. And it's only gonna get better with the blog.

_Hello people! Today, I have some juicy gossip! 1) I am happy to say that Percabeth went on their first date! Yes, it was a date with like two or three other couples, but oh well. A date's a date. 2) I have found out who Drew likes. Yes, it is true. And it is real. I have caught her saying that she likes Jason! Jason Grace, what's not to like about him? He's a really friendly person. Yep, his personality is a killer. Anyway, spread the word as much as you please! 'DREW LIKES JASON. DREW LIKES JASON.' 3) Jason is going out with a girl named Piper. No, their relationship isn't secretive. It just wasn't well known and I thought I should let people know. Good night my fair followers!_

Yes, blogging was addicting. But that's only because there are people waiting for your every update.

**I thought this was a bland chapter, especially with that filler. I don't know, right now it's one thirty in the morning. I am sleep deprived because I also took the TOPIK (Test Of Proficiency In Korean). Here's a hint: I'm Korean (South). Haha, thanks for reading! (The A/N didn't make much sense because I really need some sleep right now...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Thank you so much! I have 64 followers and 50 favorites. That's pretty cool. Sorry for not updating that often...anyway, Happy Reading~**

**Annabeth**

It was eight when I woke up, but that's only because my phone buzzed. It was a text from Thalia. W_e're going to the mall today, wanna come?_

I blink groggily at my phone and yawn. _Sure, what time?_ I texted back. I put my phone down and walked to the bathroom. When I came back, there was a reply. _I'll pick you up at 11. We're gonna eat lunch._

Not knowing what to do, I open my laptop and go straight to the blog. I scroll down the comments, cringing at every comment. Why do people even type like that?

_OMG. OMGOMGOMGOMG. _

_ooh whats gnna happn?_

_Kewl its gossiiippp_

What will these people's college resume look like?

My eyes glance at my notifications. I had received a private message. I click on the button, leading to the conversation between me and...Drew.

_Wtf anon! Srsly, how the eff did yew kno?! Im gnna unfollow yu :( u meanie! dats a secret! now imma be a laffing stock. all yur fult if i commit suicaid. D':_ She also sent me a picture of her flipping at me. I roll my eyes at her. How stupid was she?

I heard footsteps leading to my room and I quickly exit the page. Someone knocks the door.

"It's open," I say.

"Annabeth," My step mom came in and placed a plate of a toasted bagel spread with cream cheese onto my desk. "Here's your breakfast."

"Thanks," I tell her and smile. She smiles back. "Oh, and Annabeth. I have a surprise for you...but I'll give it to you at lunch."

"Oh, actually I'm going to the mall at lunch. Thalia's picking me up."

"Then I'll give it to you during dinner. Come downstairs if you need a drink," And she closed the door completely. That was one thing I really respected about her. She would respect and not invade my privacy.

I bring the bagel to the computer and start to eat. I reopen the page and decide to do a normal post for once. _Good morning! As I post this, I am eating a bagel, How do you like your bagels? I like a toasted cinnamon bagel with some cream cheese slathered. Sounds tasty?_

People start commenting their favorites. _'Blueberry and butter!' 'Bagel sandwich! Plain bagel wit bacon, butter and eggs!' _The only thought I had when reading the comments was that I didn't care. I only posted it because a lot of people do stuff like this and then they get three new followers. And I wanted more followers.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, I got six more followers. It wasn't much, but that meant I would have a grand total of 198 followers, which is a lot if you ask me.

I glance at my notifications again. There was another PM from Drew.

_Ugh i cant believe yu anon! I am depressed and yu post about bagels?! I will track yu down and expose yu. I WILL. _

I sigh nervously. It was the first time somebody actually said that to me. I reassure myself. Drew couldn't possible track me down, right? I mean, she isn't the smartest person I know. But you should never underestimate someone...

* * *

Thalia arrived at eleven-thirteen. I went outside and entered the car. The radio was blasting and Thalia was smiling at me. "Thals, you're late."

"Sorry, but pretty heavy traffic!"

"You live two blocks away from me."

"Just put on your seat belt," Thalia grumbled and started the car. She turned the music up higher and my ears started to hurt a little. At first I ignored the slight ache, but then it moved to my head and I had a huge headache. "Thalia, it's kinda loud. Can you turn it down?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "What? I can't hear you." At first I thought she was joking but then I realized that her statement was genuine.

"Can you- never mind," I mutter and reach for the speakers. She automatically slaps my hand away.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" I yell at her.

"What?" She turns her head to me and gives me a confused look.

"Eyes on the road!"

"Ice?" Her blue eyes flashed- meaning a sign of bewilderment.

"Thalia! Just drive!"

She nodded her head, meaning she understood. She slowly turned her head back and continued to drive normally. Well, if you call driving while screaming to the radio normal.

While she was distracted, I quickly turned the volume down. Thalia gave me an annoyed look but she went along with it.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

She shrugged in reply. "Probably food court to catch up to them. Oh yeah, and only Piper and Silena are coming. Hazel has something to do and Leo and Frank just don't like the mall."

I nodded. "I'm getting hungry. Maybe we can eat first?"

"Sure, I guess."

Thalia made a left turn and soon we were in the mall parking lot. She quickly found an empty spot and we got out of the car. Thalia and I tell jokes to each other while we pass by a car that looked strangely like a familiar blue truck.

As soon as we enter the food court, Silena runs up to us with Piper trailing behind her. "Hi, guys!" Silena squealed. "We _have _to go to the Forever 21 store first! I saw this cute little skirt in their magazine and I need to buy it!" Piper rolled her eyes. "See? This is what I dealt with when you guys weren't here," She mumbled.

Thalia shook her head. "Actually I wanted to go Hot Topic. I heard they have new earrings."

Piper frowned in distaste. "Earrings? I wanted to go to Red Mango. They have frozen yogurt that has Nutella and I'm addicted to it."

"_Guys_," I say fiercely. "May we please eat first? I'm really hungry right now." Piper nodded in agreement and Silena shrugged. Thalia sighed and started to walk to a food kiosk.

"We'll catch up to each other at that table," Silena confirmed while pointing to an empty table. "I'll save the spots. You guys go quickly so I can get a cheese danish and a Frappuccino." Piper was already skipping towards a Starbucks to order a salad or something.

As hungry as I was, I didn't know what to eat. I'm definitely not going to any fast food places. And I didn't want to be some cliche teenage girl who was going to Starbucks or something. I look around the food court, noticing a pretzel stand. I'll get two almond pretzels and a lemonade. That would be okay.

As soon as I got back to the table, Silena was gone but Thalia and Piper were already eating. Thalia had bought a burger from some random fast food place while Piper was eating some meat-free sandwich.

"After this," Piper said with her mouth full of food. "We're going to Red Mango. I want some frozen yogurt."

Thalia shook her head. "No, we already talk about this. I swear, I won't take long! Just maybe ten minutes!"

"But I wanted to go to Barnes and Nobles," I added. At this time, Silena arrived with her food. She shook her head vigorously. "No, we're going there last. You spend two hours in there."

"I do not!" I protest even though it was true.

For the next thirty minutes we argue while eating.

"How about..." Silena proposed. "We all spend thirty minutes at where we want to go and meet back here." Piper and Thalia agreed.

"We can't. Thirty minutes is way too short to read two novels," I argue. Thalia shot me an icy glare. "I don't feel like arguing again. Let's just go with it," Piper whined. I open my mouth to protest but Thalia's glare stopped me. "Fine," I gave in.

Silena immediately jumped out of her seat. "Okay! I'll be going! See you later," She said before running off. Thalia nodded at Silena's receding figure before standing up and walking away.

Piper smiled at me. "Well, see you later, Annabeth," She said. She stood up and started to walk away but stopped. "Annabeth, if thirty minutes is too short to read, you can come with me to Red Mango. I'll buy you something," Piper offered.

I shrugged in reply. "I guess that's good with me. But you don't have to buy me anything." We walk to the frozen yogurt store and Piper hurriedly grabs a cup and starts to pour the treat into it. Don't get me wrong, but the yogurt looked really good. So I gave into myself and also grabbed a cup. But I decided that I'll pay for it myself.

"Annabeth?"

I turn around to see the sea green eyes I look at during school. Percy was here. No wonder the blue truck looked familiar.

"Percy?"

He nods slowly. "Hi," he says. "You like frozen yogurt?" I nod in reply. "I guess. It's okay."

Piper looks at me and smiles playfully. She winked before turning around to add some toppings.

Percy's eyes suddenly light up. He leans into my ear and whispers, "Great news, Annabeth. Nico agreed to let the bet end sooner. We can end the fake-relationship today."

I didn't react how I thought I would. At first, I'm a little surprised at how happy Percy seemed. _Did he really want the bet to end so soon? He can't stand me that much?_ Then I feel sadness slowly rising in my chest. He wanted me to be gone.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

I look up into his eyes again. I guess he could tell that something was wrong because he immediately looked at me in concern. "But-"

"No," The word came out fiercer than I anticipated. Percy is a little taken back and raises his eyebrows. "I mean, well, I thought this...I mean..." My words trail off and I am lost in his eyes. I couldn't tell him the actual truth, could I? I actually wanted to be with him more. It just made me feel good and secure, I guess.

"We don't have to end the fake-relationship today," he quickly interjected but I shook my head. "No, it's alright," I tell him. I am glad the words came out smooth and even, not at all shaky and sad, like the way I was feeling inside. I'm just kinda upset that he was so happy and his beautiful green eyes were so lit up in joy.

"Okay," Percy mutters. "I gotta go. And remember, we were always friends." He walks away.

The rest of the day is in a blur.

* * *

I poke my spaghetti with my fork. It was dinner. My two step brothers were messing around with each other while my parents look at me awkwardly. "Annabeth, is something the matter?" Dad asks me.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" This time is was my step mom.

"I'm sure."

The two exchange glance. My step mom clears her throat. "Anyway, I told you that we had a surprise for you. And here it is," she says and hands me a brown paper bag. I accept it and look inside. It was a baseball cap.

"The Yankees?" I say questioningly and take out the hat. "Um...thanks, I guess."

"It gets better," Dad says. "Guess who it's from."

I shrug. "You guys?" I am too lazy to think right now.

"No," he smiles. "It's from your mother."

I raise my eyebrows. "So? She always gets me stuff."

My step mom laughs. "It's not from me."

I stare blankly at the cap. Recognition of what they meant slowly entered my brain. "Oh!" My eyes widened. "It's from _her?!_"

My parents nod. I smile slightly but I am also hurt a little. My first gift my biological mother got me was a _baseball cap?! _How lame is that? I mean, even Percy got a car from his real dad but I get a stupid hat?

A lump forms in my throat. Percy.

Every stupid little thing reminds me of that idiot, even a baseball cap. Not to mention the blog, where there are so many things about him.

The blog. How was I supposed to continue it when I have no Percabeth material? The whole school was fed up with the posts and now I have to move on to another topic, and it has to do with romance and whatnot. Maybe Piper and Jason? But Jason isn't as popular as Percy-

I keep reminding myself about him. It's no use, a lot of things are going to have to do with him so I have to just deal with it.

Why am I so fed up with him in the first place? It's not like we were dating for real...

Oh, crap. Am I in _love _with _him_?

No, I can't be. It's not like he would love me back. After all, he was so happy to get rid of me.

_Maybe if we fake-dated for such a long time, it could've made Percy want me. _The thought lingers in my mind. It _could _happen. But that might take months or something. Why is this so complicated?

* * *

**Percy**

Okay, I lied to Annabeth. Nico never said we didn't need to stop fake-dating.

I said that because I was going to say something to her. I was going to say, _But we can always date for real,_ after I said, _Great news, Annabeth. Nico agreed to let the bet end sooner. We can end the fake-relationship today._ But she cut me off and I was never able to say it. And since some awkward tension began to rise between us, I chickened out. And to make it worse, I even told her that we can always be real friends.

At least now I know what I am to her. Just a fake-boyfriend. Nothing more.

And because of what I said, I'm too embarrassed to go back and ask her out.

**Ah, ha! What do we have here? What is going on? Anyway, thanks for reading, and I apologize again for not updating for a week! Once again, thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Whoa! First double-digit chapter! Anyway, thanks for the 87 reviews, 82 followers, and 60 favorites! That's awesome, if you ask me. Kisses from where I live :-* Also, sorry for not updating that often, I just have so many projects and tests these days...Happy Reading~**

**Percy**

I woke up. It was a bright, warm spring day outside. The weather was real nice, especially with the blue sky and warm-cool breeze.

But will I enjoy it?

Nope.

During the past three weeks, I bonded a lot with Annabeth. We got used to each others' presence and finally got over all the times we would have to kiss or make out in front of people. I started to like it whenever I sat with her at lunch during school. And when we went to the library together was when I started to sorta like-like her. We would always hang out with each other for the bet. But the fact that we wouldn't do all those things together...made me feel...different.

I frowned. _Why am I even so bothered with this? It's not like we were dating for real in the first place. _

_I wonder what Annabeth's doing right now._

_I wonder if she's also thinking about me or something._

I shake my head. Of course not. If she were to think about me, she would think of me as an idiot. Nothing romantic...right?

Oh, and the bet. _The bet..._ How the heck am I supposed to get fifty dollars? If I asked my mom, she would wonder why, and Paul isn't too different either. Maybe I can ask my real dad, but we all know he would reply to me a few years later.

Should I just call off the bet. This month is over and May is only thirty-one days long. It won't short out the bet that much.

I sigh and call Nico.

"What?" He asks gruffly as soon as he picks up.

"Hi. What's the matter?"

He grumbles, "It's nothing."

"Nico, you can tell me. I'm one of your best friends."

"You sound like a girl, Jackson. Did Annabeth rub off on you?''

I swallow hard. "...Just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine. It's because Katie is ruining my life!"

I blinked and there was an awkward pause. "I thought you liked Thalia."

"No!" I could practically hear his eyes widen. "I mean, yeah, I like her but, no! Katie's not ruining my life that kind of way! I meant that she's an earth nut."

"So?"

"Well, her earth nuttiness keeps butting in! It's rubbed off on Travis and he keeps bugging me to recycle and take shorter showers. And the creepy part of that is because: how the hell did he even know I take long showers?!" His tone is whiny and desperate, which made me snort.

"Uh..."

"And then there's Grover. Yesterday, when we went to the mall, I was buying video games and Travis kept on nagging me to reduce my playing time because of the waste of electricity or something! And when I told him to piss off, Grover joined in and defended him! Can you believe that?"

"Why are you angry now?"

"It's because Travis invited me to play video games with his brother. Guess who was there? Katie. And as soon as I got there, she started saying stuff like, 'You can't do this! You can't do that. The earth's gonna die and it's all gonna be because of people like you!" And I got mad at her and started to yell back but then Travis got mad at me for yelling at his girlfriend and-"

"Whoa, dude. Calm down. You sound like you're gonna explode or something."

"Okay, okay. So, now I'm in my car and you just called me. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Um...can we cancel the bet?"

"What bet?"

"You know, the Annabeth one..."

"Oh. Sure, you can cancel it. But you still need to pay me and all the guys fifty bucks."

"_All_ the guys?" My eyes widened. I'm not good at math but I do know that fifty dollars for everyone would be a lot of money.

"Can't we just cancel the money too?"

"Nope."

"Dude, that's unfair! I don't remember you telling me that I had to pay everyone."

"That's because I didn't. Me and the guys-"

"The guys and I."

"Jeez, Annabeth must've really rubbed off on you. Anyway, we decided that everyone got fifty bucks because they were being babies and complaining that it wasn't fair that I only got paid. But why do you wanna cancel the bet? Did you guys break up or something?"

"No...um, bye." I said the lie quickly and before Nico had a response, I hung up on him.

So now I have to convince Annabeth to fake-date me again. But how? I don't want to seem like a jerk to her or something.

I'll just have to talk to her...somehow. But she probably won't even bother to listen.

Oh, well. Worth a shot.

* * *

Today was now Monday. I'll admit, I didn't finish my homework; I had twenty more problems in math, some vocabulary practice for English, a history review packet for the quiz we had today... But at least I finished my science project.

Since it was Monday, it also meant that I had to go and talk to Annabeth. Right now, I just got out of my car. I'm in the parking lot, scanning for a blonde head or at least a black, spiky one since Annabeth goes to school with her scary friend, Thalia.

I saw her, she was walking with Thalia by her side.

"Annabeth!" She turns around and I run to her.

"-Percy?" Her gray eyes widened. Thalia looks at me happily. "Ooh, I know where this is going," she singsongs. "I'll leave you two lovebirds be." Annabeth began to protest but it was too late, Thalia was already walking over to her other friends.

"Annabeth, we need to talk," my voice is a little out of breath because I just ran over to her.

She stares deeply into my eyes for a good ten seconds, but then breaks away her gaze. "I have nothing to say," her words are like venom and I am slightly taken back.

"Then please just listen," I say pleadingly. Realizing I sounded too desperate, I decide that I should tell her about the bet before the actual confession.

"No. Sorry, Percy, but I have to go." Her words aren't even the littlest bit apologetic. She turns around. Acting quickly, I grab her wrist.

"Percy," she snapped. "Let me go."

"Please," I beg her. "At least hear me out."

Annabeth sighs and seems to think this through. During the minute she was thinking, I -I know this is creepy- studied her. I never got the time to really just look at her, other than the time in the library. And this study time made me realize a lot of things about her. Some of her blonde curls seemed to reflect silver in the sunlight. She seemed to like to keep her hair in a ponytail in warmer weather. She only wore Converse or Vans. I snap out of the daze I was in when I was just looking at her when she turned around.

"Fine. But make it quick."

I nodded and awkwardly let go of her wrist. "Um, well...I kinda lied on Saturday. Like, it's a long story so I'm gonna make it short: you're gonna be my fake-girlfriend. I'm really sorry about that. But here's the catch-"

"What?" Her grey eyes flash a sign of disbelief. People are also staring. "We have to fake-date again-"

"Sh..." I quickly put my finger on her lips. Annabeth glares at me but lowers her voice. "We have to fake-date again?" She hissed. "How come?"

_I was gonna say, 'But here's the catch- you aren't my fake-girlfriend. You're now my real girlfriend', but you've interrupted me. It's a good thing though. That meant I don't have to go through the humiliation of getting rejected in front of all these people, since you clearly don't even want to fake-date_ _me_.

"The bet's on again," I grit my teeth. "It was always on."

Annabeth frowned. "If it was always on, why'd you lie to me?" She seemed a little hurt.

I got tired of trying to not hurt her feelings, but since she keeps on interrupting me when I try to actually confess to her, I'm getting a little pissed. So, I'm giving up. I'm just gonna tell her straight out without sugarcoating my words. "It's nothing. It's too stupid for you to want to know."

Annabeth is taken back. "Excuse me? For your information, I like knowing things."

"Is that because you're a know-it-all? Is that why you keep cutting me off when I try to say anything?" I felt bad as soon as I said it but not as bad as she did.

"What?" her voice is barely above a whisper. Tears began to fill her eyes a little.

Thalia jumps in. "Whoa, guys...I've been watching this..." she turns to Annabeth, whose tears were beginning to trickle down her cheek. Thalia shoots me a look that was made of pure venom.

"Annabeth...I'm..." I reach out to her but Thalia smacks my hand away.

"F*** off, Jackson!" Thalia snarls at me. "You hurt her! She's crying." She leads Annabeth away from me.

People start to mutter to each other. They glance at me nervously. I catch what one girl said, "So Percabeth's over now, huh?"

* * *

**Annabeth**

** (A/N: This is Annabeth's perspective, starting from the part where Percy studies her) **

Percy is gripping my wrist. People are staring at the scene we were creating. I caught a glimpse of Thalia. She gave me a huge smile and two happy thumbs-ups. She mouthed the words, _Turn around!__  
_

I sigh. Do I really have to turn around? I mean, especially from Saturday. Percy had no idea how much his happiness cut through me like a knife. And guess what? The wounds are still open and bleeding.

_But Thalia seems so happy about this. It must be a good omen, right? The thumbs-up should encourage me to turn around and talk to Percy. _

I slowly turn around. "Fine. But make it quick."

Percy lets go of my wrist. "Um, well...I kinda lied on Saturday. Like, it's a long story so I'm gonna make it short: you're gonna be my fake-girlfriend. I'm really sorry about that. But here's the catch-"

"What?" I don't even want to hear what catch there is. It's probably something selfish. "We have to fake-date-"

Before I could say the word 'again', Percy slammed his index finger onto my lips. I mentally roll my eyes (in the annoyed kind of way) and hissed, "We have to fake-date again? How come?"

He stares deeply into my eyes, as if he was in a daze. After about ten seconds, his green eyes flash -probably anger- and he clenches his teeth. "The bet's on again. It was always on."

I'll admit, I was a little hurt by this since I don't like being lied to. I frown and say, "If it was always on, why'd you lie to me?"

"It's nothing. It's too stupid for you to want to know." His words sounded harsh.

I didn't care if the reason was stupid! I just wanted to know why he would lie to me! "Excuse me? For your information, I like knowing things," I reply bitterly.

"Is that because you're a know-it-all? Is that why you keep cutting me off when I try to say anything?" His words cut through me and the previous wounds are deeper, along with new ones added.

"What?" I wasn't feeling that great from the start. I saw how happy he was on Saturday and that didn't make me feel the best. Then he insults me. I'm feeling multiple feelings: hurt, anger, sadness, and regret. I was hurt because of how happy he was, I was angry because he was being mean, I was sad because I'm in love with him and he doesn't seem to return his feelings to me. And the regret was because I actually agreed to fake-date. I could feel hot tears layer my eyes, making things blurry.

Thalia interrupts this little dispute we've been having. I don't concentrate on what's going on, until I hear Thalia shout at Percy some rude words.

My cheek is slightly wet. I was crying.

And now I feel like a baby and a drama queen.

* * *

It was lunch. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, Percy comes to me.

"Annabeth-"

"What did I tell you this morning, Jackson?" Thalia snaps at him. She gives him an icy stare but he doesn't seem fazed. "Annabeth. I need to talk to you. Seriously," there seems to be desperation in his voice.

"Well, she doesn't want to hear it. Right, Annie?" Thalia says.

There was a lump in my throat. I look at Thalia, who was giving me a concerned glance. Then I turned to Percy, who was staring at me desperately.

I nod. "Right." The word was thick and slurred because of the sobs I was trying to keep back.

"Annabeth, please-"

"She doesn't want to hear it!"

By now, the whole cafeteria was quiet and staring at us. My ears turn red a little from the attention I was getting so I quickly walk to my seat.

Silena immediately embraces me. "Isn't love terrible? You, poor thing," she murmured into my ear.

I guess it was.

**Quick question: Do you like Frazel, Lazel, or Leyna better? And sorry that this chapter pretty much sucked. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**Thank you very much! I have 100+ reviews! Also, sorry for not updating often, I'm just so busy…anyway, Happy Reading~****  
**

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth, please."

This has been going on since yesterday, after the public fight we had. It was after school and so far multiple people in the hallway stopped me to say, "You should go back out with Percy."

This time, it was the actual guy himself.

"Please, just listen to me. I'm sorry. Look, we'll work this out and we don't have to fake-date-"

"Then why do you keep bothering me? If we don't have to fake-date, why do you keep asking me to listen to you?!" The hectic hallway calms down a bit. Some people stop by to watch and listen while others walk away. They walk away slowly though, as if they're trying to catch everything we're saying. I notice Percy's green eyes panic a little. His eyes seem to say, _Don't say 'fake-date' aloud. I can't get caught!_

"That's because-"

Luke comes out of nowhere and stands in front of me. "Look, Percy, I don't think she wants to hear this," he says protectively. I sigh a little in relief, but my back stiffens a bit because of last time. Sure, it was weeks ago but that doesn't mean it didn't scar me.

"Luke, nobody asked you-"

Luke interrupts, "Doesn't matter. She still doesn't want to hear what you're going to say."

"But I really need to talk to her-"

"Just shut up." Luke seems to glare at Percy, who was equally glaring back.

"At least let me finish what I'm gonna say-"

"Come on, Annabeth." He puts one protective arm around my shoulders and began to lead me somewhere. Probably the locker. I shivered at his touch.

We walked toward the hallway towards my locker. When I walk straight, he tugs me away and walks off somewhere else. "Where're we going?" I asked. I was getting uncomfortable, especially since what happened last time he dragged me off somewhere.

"Don't worry," he whispers into my ear, "I won't hurt you."

I take a glance at him, into his blue eyes. I quickly look away and stubbornly walk along with him.

He has to put more effort when he tries to lead me, but he still manages. When we got to where he wanted, we were behind the vending machine in the hallway that nobody goes to.

"What did I tell you?" He mumbles into my ear. "Percy's no good. I heard that you started to cry." I look up at him. He was a breathtaking three inches away. One of his hands was on my shoulder, but it was still unlike last time.

"Um, yeah, I guess you were right," I admitted. The words hurt me. _It was true. Percy hurt me. Luke was actually right._

He laughs quietly. "You know, I always liked you."

What? "Really..?"

"Yeah...there's nothing to not like about you. You're smart, determined, and beautiful."

I blush. "Oh...I never would've thought that you like me."

He perks up a little. "Why?"

"Well, because...you're popular and you dated people like Drew and other popular girls..."

He smiles. "Really?" His tone wasn't exactly questioning, maybe a little sarcastic.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't think that _anyone_ would like me, though. I just thought that people wouldn't want to date me, especially you-"

Before I knew it, his lips were playing with mine and I was pressed against the vending machine. It was gentle at first, but it began to get, well, more furious. I didn't realize that I was kissing back and that probably encouraged him to be more...rough.

I immediately stop but he doesn't. He pushed me more against the vending machine and while he was at it, he began to bite. Like, seriously, _bite. _It hurt a little and I really wanted to push him away, but my hands were against my back and my back against the cold machine...honestly, I'm defenseless right now.

"Luke," I shiver.

"Yeah?" He says between the, um, nibbles.

"Please stop-" I'm interrupted my his fierce lip movements.

I start trying to squirm free. One of my hands are slipping out, but he notices and grabs my hand, squeezing the blood out of my fingers.

Someone's phone starts to buzz. Since it wasn't mine, I figured it must've been Luke's. But he ignores the phone call and continues what he was doing.

"Luke! Stop!" I start to panic as I'm pushed even more against the machine. My hand was cold from the lack of blood flow.

Suddenly, a stupid idea enters my mind. But I use it anyway, it was the best thing I got.

I slam my forehead hard against his. He jumps and lets go of me and starts to rub his forehead. Mine was already hurting but it was better than having your lips bit. Luke's eyes widen a bit.

I made a run for it. I started to dash down the hallway, trying to find my way back. The thing is, this is a big school and I was in the area where I hadn't ever been before.

"Annabeth! Wait, I'm sorry!"

That just made me run faster and faster. Going up and down random flights of stairs, I noticed a girls' bathroom. I quickly went inside, silently closing the door. Then I took out my phone and since it was off, I turned it back on.

Seven missed calls. Sixteen text messages. Three new voice mails.

All of the calls and voice mails were from Percy. Thalia sent me two texts saying, _Annie hurry up! Where are u anyway? _and _Dude, come back. NOW please i have to go to my job soon. PLEASE COME BACK! _Typical Thalia.

The remaining messages were from Percy. Some were from this morning, but the rest was from a couple minutes ago. My phone rings and another message pops up, also from Percy.

_Annabeth I'm sorry really. Where are u? Hope your safe_.

I smile a little at his grammatical mistake. But the smile immediately twitches away and I am gazing sadly at the screen. Luke was somewhere out there and I needed to hide from him.

Another message from Percy: _Where are u? I'm looking for u. Just saw Luke by a vending machine. U weren't there. _

Seeing Percy would be a safe escape, I quickly text back: _Stay there. I'll be there soon but don't go anywhere. Make sure Luke stays there, too._

I walk outside and begin to try to remember the way back. _If only I hadn't went up and down so many stairs..._ I take random directions, hoping for the best. I never realized how big Goode high school was.

Percy replied: _Ok! Luke is easy to handle dont worry lol :) come soon!_

Maybe Percy did like me. Maybe I really shouldn't have interrupted him. Maybe that would've changed the way we are right now. Maybe...

A swell of hope rises in my chest. _We can be together! Except this time, for real!_ A smile twitches onto my lips and I walk happily across the hallway. My arms were spread apart like an airplane and swing back and forth as I walk.

"Annabeth?" I didn't realize the footsteps behind me.

I put my arms against my sides and whip around. A tinge of red colors my cheeks. It was Rachel, she was smiling playfully, her red hair was tied in a ponytail, and her bright green eyes were filled with laughter.

"Annabeth, it is you! Aw, you were so cute. You were like a little kid that just got ice cream. And you're embarrassed- which just makes you even more adorable!" she squeals.

Okay, this wasn't the Rachel I knew. She would normally say something like, _Hey, Annabeth. You seem happy. Something good happen? _or something like that, but for her to compliment me - especially the word, '_cute_' - just doesn't seem right.

"So what're you doing here? It's like twenty minutes after school," she says.

"Um...you know, just doing stuff. You?"

Rachel smiles even wider. "I was here for the cheerleader tryouts," she whispers mischievously.

"Really?" I'm surprised. Rachel isn't the type of person who would try out for cheer leading, let alone any sport. She was more of an artsy person.

Her expression was blank."What? No! I didn't tryout! I was sitting behind the bleachers making fun of everyone. Here, I got a video of Drew trying out. It's so hilarious!" She reaches into her pocket, only to find that there was no phone there. Her eyes widened. "Crap! I lost my phone in the gym! Annabeth, could you come with me to look for it?"

"Actually, I..." my words trail off. She was pleading me, her green eyes big and begging. I clear my throat. "Um, well, I guess I can go with you."

She smiles and says, "That's great! Thanks!" before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the gym. While walking, she leans into my ear. "Why were you so happy?" she asks.

I shrug. "Nothing much. Hey, you seemed happy too. Tell me why."

Rachel smiles wider. "Oh, I can?" she squeaks. "Oh my gosh, Annabeth! I asked Percy out! And the best part, he seemed cool with it!"

I froze. The swell of hope dissolves and I turn to look at her. She was still gleeful but her smile fades. "What's wrong? Oh, right! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you two were fake-dating!"

There was a lump in my throat. "Why would you be sorry?" I ask her. My voice was a little thick but she didn't seem to notice, thankfully. "I mean, we were only fake-dating in the first place. It's not like we were really dating."

Rachel gives a good nature shrug. "Well, I thought you would fall for him-"

"No, don't worry. I never would. Ever." My eyes quickly glance around and I finally notice that there was a vending machine not too far off, along with a blonde head and a black haired one. Both of them were staring at us.

"In fact," I said. I sighed a little. _Should I really lie to them? Should I really? _I quickly decide.

Yes. I would.

"In fact," I repeat a little louder this time. "I also have a boyfriend. His name is Luke Castellan if you haven't noticed."

For a second, I thought I saw Percy's face fall. Luke seemed to be grinning gloatingly while Rachel seemed stunned.

"Um, I'm happy for you, I guess," she mutters.

At this time, Percy jumps in. "Annabeth, I've been looking for you! You told me to come here so you would tell me you were dating Luke?!" he sputters out. It was obvious that he was angry.

"Well, you seem to have a girlfriend!" I yell back at him, gesturing at Rachel.

"Guys," Rachel muttered.

Percy shakes his head. "You know what, Annabeth? You're unbelievable. I was worried about you so I looked all over for you, expecting you to be hurt or scared. But instead, you were just spending time with him? And especially, _romantic_ time?"

At the same time, Rachel whispers into my ear, "I never said he said yes. I only asked him out and he seemed cool with it."

She was right. And now I just lied to Percy.

What have I done?

**Aha! Drama! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't satisfying. I promise, there _will _be Percabeth in the near future. I'm not sure when I will update the next chapter, so until then, see you next time!**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't unfollow the story because of this chapter. That would make me very sad D; Haha, love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**So, um, I haven't been updating for a while now. I would like to apologize and would also like to say: yay! 100+ followers? That's pretty fricking awesome. You guys rock! Anyway, happy reading~**

**Annabeth**

_Hello to all of my lovely followers! There has been a lot of drama at school these days, oh my. Especially with all that Percabeth crap. Annabeth and Percy have been going out, then they stopped and they decided to cause a huge commotion at school. And I've even caught them saying, "We need to fake-date again." Whoa, whoa, whoa. FAKE-date? Let's let that sink in for now, shall we? All this dating's been fake? What?! It can't possibly be! After all, they've kissed like 5 times at school and I heard that they even went out on a couple of dates. But for all this to be fake? It doesn't seem likely._

_And you guys are the first to hear- Annabeth and Luke are now dating! Yes, it's pretty sad that the blonde can move on so quickly but the jock wants her back. But then again, they did say it was a FAKE-date. But to add to the drama, Rachel has been having her eyes out for Percy. Yes, I heard (even saw!) the two together. Rachel had confessed to him. Percy's reply? Not so sure yet. He just seemed okay with the whole confession thing, after all, he's kinda used to it._

_And then there's Drew. Omg, Drew Tanaka? Yes, her. I've saw her working at a McDonald's. Can anyone spell out d-e-s-p-e-r-a-t-e? Desperate. Yeah, she's pretty much desperate for money._

_Oh, and then there's also Jasper! Oh my, I've seen them kiss, and they were kissing...let's just say 'passionately'. Not to mention all that touching. Remember my old post about Drew liking Jason? Well, what will we have her to do about this?  
_

_That's all we have for today, folks! See you next time my wonderful readers!_

I stare at the screen. This was my most recent post. It was about everyone's own personal lives and now the whole world could see and know about this.

I hate myself. Why did I do this? Why was I so desperate of followers? Speaking of desperate, the fact that Drew works at McDonald's is not the least bit true. I heard she was working at her cousin's gourmet sushi restaurant or something. But to say that she worked at some normal fast food place was a little bit too much.

So I lied to all my followers again. I think lying is one of my habits now. I even lied to Percy about dating Luke. And it also seemed that Luke was a little too happy over the fact that I told them he was my boyfriend.

Why does he even want to be my boyfriend? I find nothing particularly special about myself. I mean, the most impressive thing I could brag about is my grades. I always had the perfect GPA (4.00 out of 4.00). But I doubt anyone would go after a girl because of her smarts.

Maybe my personality? No, I doubt that too. Sometimes, _sometimes_ I _can_ be a teeny tiny bit too proud of myself. And I doubt arrogance is really appealing. Then there's the fact that I can go crazy about my grades. Like one time, stayed up until four-thirty in the morning trying to finish my science project: a 40000 times bigger than an actual cell model. And for extra credit, I did extra work- an animal cell, a plant cell, even an eukaryotic._  
_

My looks? Probably not. The best feature of my face were my gray eyes and I really liked them...but I also hated them because they are identical to my mother's, aka the woman who left me. And I'm not that thin either, or at least in my opinion.

How lame. It was a Friday and I'm just sitting lazily in front of my computer. Not to mention that I was babysitting my brothers and their friends since my parents went out on their anniversary date. Tonight, they were having dinner and afterward they would be on a plane to Hawaii and they'll probably return around Monday.

There really is nothing for me to do right now. I had no plans and I refused to hang out with my friends, especially after I found out that Percy was joining them to the mall. I would do my homework but I already finished that.

"Ugh," I groan as I fall off my bed lazily. The carpet lightly scratches me, giving me a small but noticeable carpet burn. I start slowly rolling to the door to get a snack, I was getting hungry.

The door swings open when I am two feet away. It was Matthew.

"Annabeth," he whined. "I'm hungry. So is Bobby and Josh and Kara."

I frown. "Kara? A girl came?" I got up and lead my step brother downstairs.

"Uh, _yeah_," Matthew rolls his eyes. "Why? Do you think I have no sex appeal?"

My cheek burns- partly in anger, another disappointment, and even embarrassment. "M-Matthew...don't you think that's a little inappropriate for a twelve-year-old?"

He only smirks. "So? Kara's hot."

I nearly choke on my saliva. "U-um...okay." We reached the living room now. There were definitely more than three kids. There were like six.

"Matthew," I hiss, "You said only Bobby, Josh, and Kara were here."

"No. I said they were hungry."

"...whatever."

I glance at all the kids. It was so chaotic; there were two boys wrestling each other, two girls sharing an iPhone 5, and Bobby was arguing another boy.

"Okay! Everybody- no, stop! Don't do that," I pull the two wrestling boys away from each other. The girls look up but Bobby was still fighting. "Bobby," I snap. "Stop. _Now._" He sighs and quiets down.

"So, I'm really sorry but all of you need to go home. There was no mention about the twins bringing home friends. I'm sorry, go home."

"Shut up you b*tch!" one girl pipes up.

"Hey. Language." My tone was getting dangerous. The other kids only snicker and the girl smiles proudly.

"Yeah, just shut up!" A boy says.

"Get the f*ck out of here!"

"I'm hungry."

"You can't tell me what to do with my swag!"

_Oh...my...gosh._ "Out, all of you. Bobby and Matthew never had permission to invite you guys. Call your parents to pick you up or something, I don't know. Just leave."

"No." It was the same girl who started the riot.

"If you guy's aren't going to listen to me, I'm gonna call the cops and say you guys broke in," I threaten.

"You can't do that. We didn't break in."

"Well, if you enter here without the legal guardian's permission, it is technically breaking and entering."

"Fine!" The girl huffs and marches to the front door. "I'm leaving. This girl has no swag!" She opens and slams the door on the way out.

"Kara wait!" Matthew calls. The other kids began to trail off, leaving the boys fuming.

"Why'd you do that?" Bobby whines. "That's mean!" Matthew nods angrily. "You chased Kara away," he mutters, "I thought she liked me. Now she's gonna tell the whole school that I have a loser sister!"

I shake my head in annoyance. "Do whatever you want, I don't care," I only say before going back up the stairs. Matthew complains, "Wait, I'm hungry!" before I reach the top. I glance at a clock. It was six p.m. which was when we usually ate dinner.

"Okay then. We'll order a pizza or something," I sigh and give in.

"No, I don't want delivery. I want to go to the restaurant."

"Yeah, Annie! It's only one block away."

"Don't call me that," I say. "We're getting delivered pizza. Okay?"

Matthew scowls but says, "Fine." Bobby only nods in agreement with his brother.

"Pepperoni or sausage?"

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Since it was a Friday, I agreed to let my brothers play on their xbox until two in the morning, as long as they keep the volume low and promise to not mention a single thing to our parents. I, on the other hand, was still in my room playing around on my computer.

"Hm," I grumble out loud. I log onto Goode's Anon and there was a new notification. It was a message from Drew.

_Yhu totes suck anon! I def dont work at mcd's. Ew, ofc not! I work at Super Sushi fyi! Go to hell you bishh_.

I can live with her humiliation. She kinda deserved it, I mean, after all she always sought for attention and now she has it. Besides, she ruined my life this whole time so I guess this can count as revenge.

Being bored as anyone could possibly be, I started to watch "The Avengers." I fell asleep around the part where Tony Stark mentions something about shawarma. When I woke up, it was around eight and the first thing that I thought of was shawarma. I know it's food so I'm wondering what it tastes like.

After going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, I went downstairs to my stepbrothers' room. I pressed my ear against the door, hearing a faint sound of video game gun shots and explosions.

"No, no, no!" Bobby cried at the screen. He clearly had dark circles under his eyes.

"You idiot!" Matthew scolded his brother. "You weren't supposed to blow up the helicopter right away!"

"_No__," _Bobby only groans and throws his controller. "I died," he pouts.

"I told you."

I cross my arms against my chest. "Did you two play the whole night?" I ask as I grab the remote and turn off the screen. Matthew lets out a shriek. "Why'd you do that?!" he cries, "I was winning! Sonofa-"

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"I dunno," Matthew grumbles. "Three?"

"No, it's eight-thirty! You guys are lucky enough to have your own TV and xbox play station thing! Do you know how this will affect your vision?- not to mention the electricity bills and your immune system," I scold them.

"Who cares?" Bobby asks.

"_I _do. That's it, you guys are going to sleep right now. But only for an hour so you don't totally mess up your sleep schedule."

"Whatever." Bobby shrugs and jumps onto the bottom portion of their bunk bed. In about three seconds he was sound asleep.

I turn to Matthew. "Look, I know you're mad at me because I turned off the TV. But you seriously need some sleep. Take an hour long nap."

"I'm not tired," he protests but a yawn interrupts him. "Well, maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt..." He lazily stood up and climbed up the ladder to the top part of the bunk bed. He immediately plops onto his mattress and falls asleep.

I walk out of the room and close their door silently. Being pretty hungry, I went to the kitchen to fix myself a snack. There was some strawberry yogurt and juice, good enough for me.

As soon as I sat down with a bowl of yogurt and a glass of juice, my phone rang. It was a call from Thalia which I immediately accepted. "Hello?"

"Annie! How're you doing?"

"Please don't call me that. Anyway, I'm fine, you?"

"Great. Amazing, even! So, how would you like to come to the mall with us in like an hour?"

"Can't. Have to babysit."

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah." I spooned some yogurt into my mouth. It was sweet and I savored every bite.

"Hold on a sec." She seemed to be whispering to someone in the background. It took a while because I was able to finish the whole bowl of yogurt, and managed to sip about half of the glass of orange juice.

"I'm back."

"Yay," I reply sarcastically.

"Okay. So the babysitting thing will be of no problem."

"How so?"

"Hazel has offered to help."

"That's great but I really don't want to bug her. Let her have fun at the mall."

"No!" Thalia's voice sounded desperate. "I mean, no, it's fine. She insists." The phone sounded like it was being handed over. "Yeah, I insist," Hazel's soft voice assures me through the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Here, let me let you talk to Thalia now." After a few seconds, Thalia's loud voice rings out, "You're coming! It's definite!"

"But I feel bad-"

"Okay, we'll pick you up in an hour!"

"But-"

"Bye, see you soon!" she hangs up.

It's not that I didn't want to go. Don't get me wrong, I love to go to our local mall especially with the book stores, coffee kiosks, and movie theater. There was even a cute bakery that sold delicious and adorable cupcakes- perfect to nibble on while drinking coffee when you're reading a novel at the food court **(A/N: that was a little too specific)**. I just felt bad for Hazel because you can have a really great time there.

So, yes, I'm partially excited. A little too excited since I decided to even dress up nice.

I walked upstairs to my room. My hair was slightly damp from the shower but it'll air-dry soon enough. I picked out an 'okay' outfit- a peach butterfly-sleeve shirt and knee-length black shorts. By the time I finished dressing, my hair was dry. I brushed out my blonde curls before throwing it into a quick and easy side-ponytail.

I stood up straight and look confidently at myself in the mirror. My eyes skim over to my tiny makeup pouch and I automatically think of Percy, which quickly crushes my confidence. I hate to admit it, but I'm still hurt by Percy, especially because of what happened after school. Sure it was my fault for lying but he seemed so angry and it just scared me.

_Maybe I can meet someone else at the mall._ If I were to, I should be prepared and be able to impress just about anyone. I quickly bend over and start to apply makeup. I _will_ meet someone different today. I'll meet someone and forget about Percy for the rest of the day, maybe even week.

It's complicated putting on makeup but I somehow managed to. I look back at the mirror. There wasn't that much of a difference than before- my skin looked more...even and my grey eyes popped out more because of the minimal eyeliner. But that's about it.

I glance at the clock. It was nine-twenty. I quickly grab my handbag and stuff it with my wallet and my phone. The doorbell rings as soon as I zip close the bag. I run downstairs and open the door. It was Hazel.

"Hi," she says. "You look pretty."

"You do, too," I smile and let her in. "Hold on, let me just tell the boys that you're gonna watch them. Thank you _so _much, Hazel."

She smiles back. "It's all I can do for a friend."

"Well, you're a good friend. Want me to get you something at the mall? I really need to pay you back."

"No, it's fine," she protests but then looks down at her shoes. "But...maybe a new pair of flats would be nice..." she mutters shyly.

I smile. "Gotcha. Size?"

"Five and a half." Her feet are so tiny!

"Okay, be right back." I walk to the boys' room. Bobby was already up and waking up Matthew.

"Guys, I'm going to the mall. Hazel, my friend, is gonna watch you. Be good, okay? And if you're hungry, eat cereal or something. I'll leave twenty dollars so you guys can order pizza for lunch later."

"Is Hazel nice?" Bobby asks.

I nod. "Very. I'll see you later. Call me if you need me." I close the door and walk back to Hazel, who was nervously sitting on the couch. "Again, thanks! See you later! Call me if you need help. Here's twenty bucks, order a pizza if you and them get hungry." I say and hand her a twenty dollar bill.

Hazel gives a curt nod. "Thanks. Bye, have fun!"

"I'm sorry you can't go," I say for the last time and grab my Converse before walking out the door.

"It's okay, I like kids!" Hazel calls out. She gives a smile and waves before shutting the door.

I hop over to Thalia's car on my left foot since I already slipped on my right shoe. Thalia opens the window, gives me a wave, and gestures me to hurry up. I smile at her in greeting before opening the passenger seat door. I slide in, close the door and buckle the seat belt.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Yo," she replies and starts the car before backing out of the driveway.

"Hi." It was a guy's voice that seemed a little too familiar.

I frown and turn around. My eyes widen when I do. "Um, Thals?"

"Yeah?" she turns on the radio so I have to speak up.

"Why's Percy here?"

**Whoa, what's going on? Is this what you call a cliffhanger? Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for not updating, blah, blah, blah...**

**Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, review, do whatever you do! :) Until next time...**

_***Please check out and answer the poll on my** **profile!***_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sorry for not updating that often. I've just been suffering from some writer's block. You know, they say that 13 is an unlucky number but I think this chapter will be decent. Anyway, Happy Reading~**

**Percy**

"Why's Percy here?"

I'll admit, I'm a little hurt by those words. It seems like she was angry that I was with them in the car. Here's the reason why I'm here though: it's because I told Thalia the stuff that was happening, even the fact that we were fake-dating. I explained to her that I really liked Annabeth now and I also told her that I want her help to win Annabeth back from Luke. Being the good cousin she was, she agreed to help me.

Thalia nodded understandingly that day. "I'll help you. Luke seems like a creep. I don't like him either," she replied.

"Um, he's here because..." Thalia's voice woke me out of my thoughts. She gestured me with her head to explain. I badly wanted to tell Annabeth the real reason why I was here but I couldn't. I would look pathetic.

"Because I need to buy some stuff for my mom," I reply without thinking. Annabeth suspiciously turns to Thalia but then looks back at me, her eyes narrowed. "Why can't you drive your own car?"

"I lost the keys," I say awkwardly. "And we ordered new ones but they're arriving through the mail...sometime later." Thalia lets out a snort and immediately covers it up with a firm nod but amusement glinted in her eyes.

Annabeth frowned. "But why her car?" she asks me.

I shrugged. "Well, we are cousins after all-"

"_What_?" Annabeth smacks Thalia's shoulder lightly. "You never told me!"

Thalia grimaced a bit. "The family line's complicated...I didn't want to talk about it," she whispered.

Annabeth's eyes softened. "Oh. But still, you didn't tell me."

"Well, I'm sorry. I found out only a few weeks ago, too."

"Oh, well. Can't be helped now."

"Yeah, it can't."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Thalia turned up the radio's volume louder and Annabeth smiled as the song rang out. Soon, I was listening to two very out of tune voices scream out the lyrics for "Can't Hold Us".

"Like the ceiling can't hold us!" Annabeth shouted.

"Like the ceiling can't hold US!" Thalia joined in. The two began to laugh and I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, did you guys forget me by any chance?" I ask.

Annabeth began to blush. "No," she muttered before crossing her arms against her chest. "How could we forget _you_?"

"Look, I don't see how you're mad at me," I said to her. "You're the one who forced me to come to you and Luke so you can tell me about your love for one another. I was freaked out!"

"Well, _I _don't go around assuming every girl in school has a crush on me," she spat out.

"Guys-" Thalia's voice cut in but it was soon cut off.

"I don't assume that!" It was partially true. But I'm pretty sure Annabeth didn't like me anymore.

"Oh, really? Remember how we got to this mess? It all started with you flirting with me just so you could prove that you could get any girl you wanted."

"Why are you trying to put this whole thing on me?"

"Guys?" Thalia asked nervously but we only continued arguing.

"Because it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault when you started to act this way?"

"Well, if it weren't for the many times you were caught with Rachel, I wouldn't have to help you. I have to help you even though you only spend your time with Rachel. It's not fair!"

_It's not fair! _The last words rang out loudly and clearly. I couldn't help but think the last possible thing I could ever think of- Annabeth was jealous. Well, it's possible. But why would she be jealous of Rachel? I mean, it's _Rachel._ There was no way I could ever possibly fall in love with _her. _

"You're jealous?" I voiced my thoughts.

Annabeth's face turned red. "N-no! Why- what- how did you even end up with that?" she stuttered angrily.

I shrugged. "Just seemed like it," I reply simply.

She was practically fuming. "It shouldn't."

"Can't help it."

Thalia sighed as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. "My god, this traffic sucks," she grumbled aloud and I knew that she was thinking more worse things in her head. The cars moved an inch or so. You could tell Thalia was very close to opening the window and yelling out her thoughts.

Soon the cars began to move, we rolled into the mall's parking lot. When the car was parked, Annabeth unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door, and practically ran to the entrance. I walked at a steady pace towards her. She scowled at me as soon as I took her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Being a gentleman."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Thalia joined us soon after. She smirked when she saw Annabeth's pleading eyes. Annabeth huffed in disgust and pushed my arm away before she walked into the mall, leaving Thalia snorting.

"So, how'm I doing?" I whispered to Thalia.

"At what?"

"Winning her back."

"Not so good."

"What?"

"Well, you're clearly annoying her. Be gentle. Buy her something and that might just open her up."

"What am I supposed to buy her?"

"I don't know. A book or something."

I nodded. "What kind of book?"

"Um...something about...architecture."

"Architecture." I looked at her blankly.

"You know what, just get her a copy of 'Jane Eyre' or something." Saying that, she opened the mall doors and entered the building. Annabeth practically tackled her on sight, letting Thalia shriek a little. I join them and as soon as I do, Annabeth deserted us.

Thalia pulled me to her height and whispered into my ear, "Remember: buy a book. 'Jane Eyre' or something like that." She let go and walked off in a different direction, leaving me alone in the front of the mall entrance. I glance around and caught Annabeth's blonde head in the corner, walking to a Forever 21 store.

I run up to her, trying to catch her before she went inside the store but I was too late. "Crap," I mutter under my breath before I followed her in.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you today?" A teenager who was about my age grabbed my arm. I shake her grip off and quickly say to her, "I'm just looking around, thank you." before I looked around the store for Annabeth.

"May I interest you into some coupons?" she asked, grabbing my arm again. I pull her away, shake my head, and walk away for Annabeth. Where could she be? She only entered the store two minutes ago and I can't find her.

Okay, I was becoming a little frantic. I'm at a slow jog right now trying to find her. I should've probably looked straight ahead because I ended up running into someone.

"Ow." It was a girl's voice. I honestly had no time to help the girl. Hesitantly, I reached out my arm but I felt someone push my hand away. I look down...I just ran into Annabeth.

"I don't need any of your help," she said poisonously and stood up and dusted herself. "Watch where you're going," was the last thing she said before she grabbed a shirt and walked to the cash register. The annoying employee was the cashier and she waved at me. I gave an awkward nod.

Annabeth noticed the nonverbal communication that the employee and I just had. She raised her eyebrows hatefully at me. "Oh? You hit on _another _girl? You're unbelievable, Percy. You truly are." Her words made me cringe a little.

"Look, Annabeth, it's nothing of that sort," I explain to her but she was ignoring me after her comment. She paid the cashier the money rather violently before walking out the store. I followed her, literally blocking the employee when I approached near her.

"Annabeth-"

She turned around abruptly and snapped, "_What_?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "Look, I just want to talk to you."

"Well, do it another time." She turned around and began to walk to the direction Thalia had headed off.

"I can't!" I called to her. She was ignoring me and her pace sped up. I run up to her and clutch her wrist. "You won't give me anytime."

Annabeth turned around. Her gaze met mine and she forced my hand off her wrist. "It's your time now, make it quick," she said monotonously.

"I..." I swallowed hard. Was I just gonna confess to her this easily? It all seemed too rushed...but I'm gonna do it. I will confess to her. "I," I repeated, "would like for us to be together again. But this time- for real. We will date for real this time." Thankfully, the words came out smooth.

Annabeth's face turned really red; all the blood rushed to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked down at her shoes. She was seriously embarrassed which was pretty cute to me.

She looked up and her eyes seemed to be a little watery. She shut her eyes and a small tear trickled down her cheek. "My gosh, Percy," she finally said.

"What?" I asked and touched her cheek, wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"You don't know how much I longed for you to say that." her words were barely audible but I still heard them.

"Are you sad?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

I smiled a little and she smiled back. And I had to do this. It would be our first time that it was genuine. That it would be out of love and not just for a stupid bet or whatever.

So, I leaned in closer and kissed her. My hand was still on her face. She dropped her shopping back and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was just a soft and gentle kiss.

I'm pretty sure it could've lasted longer because some little kid had whined, "Eww," which interrupted it. We blushed and broke apart as soon as we head his high-pitched voice.

We held each others' hands and walked to the bookstore. That was when I remembered that Thalia told me to get Annabeth a book. What was it? Jane...Jane something...

"Would you like a book?" I asked her.

"Would I like a book? Would I?"

I shrugged nervously. "Um, if you don't want one, you could've just said so."

Annabeth laughed brightly. "I was just kidding, Percy. I would love a book."

I laughed along. She let go of my hand before rushing to a shelf of books that I would never touch (then again, I do never touch books). She skimmed through the section before excitedly picking a novel. My dyslexia kicked in and I squinted, making out the words, "Pride and Prejudice".

"This is a classic," she instructed me. I nodded in agreement, not knowing what a classic was. But hey, it was on the clearance shelf and only costed 1.99 dollars.

Annabeth excitedly flipped through the book. She turned to the first page and read. She seemed to be hooked on the book so I decided to go to the comics section. I started to walk there but Annabeth noticed and grabbed my arm.

"You're not going to read some stupid 'Naruto' or something, are you?"

"Naruto is _not _stupid-"

She only rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever. Let's just pay for this and find Thalia. I can tell you're bored out of your mind without your Japanese comics."

"First of all, they're called manga. Second, I don't just read manga, I also read Marvel. I have the latest issue of Iron Man-"

"You must be so proud," she replied sarcastically. "Come on."

I nodded and walked along with her to the cashier. Annabeth mumbled at the price sticker on her book. "This book is less than two dollars. It's a damn classic, I tell you. It should be worth millions," she said in an angry voice.

"Sure," I tell her. "But if it's over ten dollars, I'm not buying it."

She laughed again. I really enjoyed hearing her laugh.

**So that was chapter 13. Decent enough?** **Just so you know, it this chapter made you happy...brace yourself for what comes next. Just saying. You've been warned. ****Thanks for reading! Wooow, I have 121 follows, 82 faves, and 145 reviews! That's amazing.**

_**Please check out my new story, 'Guardian'. It would make me very happy.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Hello, I apologize for not uploading so often. I've decided that Goode's Anon will be ending in the next few chapters or so. Until I finish Goode's Anon, I will not be updating my other story (if you are waiting for it). Happy Reading~**

**Annabeth**

I feel...I don't know what I feel. It could either be joy or even guilt...but it was mostly joy. Percy did want me and it wasn't just for the bet. So we are together but it's now official. And he likes me for real. Percy likes me for real.

_Hello to all my followers! I have some news...Percabeth is back together now. Remember the FAKE-date talk from previous posts? Well, it's no longer fake. I have spotted those two at the mall and I even heard Percy confess. Happy news for the both of them. That is all for today, see you next time!_

I updated the status and smile at the screen. I'm back at home now and Thalia's with me, lying on my bed with her phone blasting out some punk rock music while she eats some ice cream. "So how's Goode's Anon?" she asks, not looking up from scrolling through her music playlist.

"I guess it's going well. Two-hundred twenty-six follows, if that's what you mean," I reply.

"No way," she suddenly sits up, some bits of ice cream splattering onto my bed. I grimace and she gives me an apologetic look before she hastily wipes my covers. "Um, sorry about that. Anyway, I didn't catch up to whatever you've been posting. Gimme the laptop."

I had it over and climb onto the bed, seating myself next to her. Thalia furrows her brow while reading the posts and once she's finished, she nearly knocks the computer off the bed.

"Thalia!" I shriek at her and snatch it away.

She turns to me and her eyes are practically glowing in anger.

"Wh...what?" My voice quivers a bit, I mean, she's frightening.

"You..." she shakes her head. "You idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you expose so many secrets? Do you even realize that you're dissing everybody?!" Thalia whacks me with my own pillow.

"Stop that! What do you mean 'expose so many secrets?'"

She doesn't reply my question but continues hitting me and calling me an idiot.

"Thalia!" I complain.

"Fine," she grumbles and puts my pillow down. "So about this Jason and Piper thing."

"What about it?"

"You publicized their relationship."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it's not good! They don't like people knowing they're dating. Kind of a secret, no?"

"Oh, I see. But it's not that bad-"

"And then there's the Drew problem. You actually _dissed_ her?"

"Yeah, so? I thought you hated her, too."

"You said that she worked at McDonald's."

"Again, is that a bad thing?"

"You spoke of it negatively. You answer me."

I don't reply and remain silent. Did I really do something that wrong? Drew bullies people everyday and she's also a brat. I was just giving her a taste of her own medicine. She always spreads false rumors. Besides, it's only _one_ false rumor that I spread. It shouldn't be bad compared to what she always does...right?

"Pissing me off a bit, Annabeth. Hurry up."

I clear my throat. "I thought you hated her, too," I reply.

"That doesn't mean you could almost cyber bully her!"

"Look, I'm sorry Thals."

"Don't 'Thals' me. You have to apologize. You're invading people's privacy- and don't ask me how. Because you are and you know it damn well."

"I'll PM everyone later."

"No." She looks me dead in the eye. "You have to tell them in person."

"Wait a second- hold up. Are you saying that I should..?" She couldn't possibly...she really isn't, is she?

"Yes I am."

"I can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because..." I couldn't tell the whole word that Annabeth Chase is Goode's Anon. I just couldn't. I didn't even know why either. Why do I not know want everyone to know that I was Anon? I frown and try to think. _Think, Annabeth, think. Why don't you want them to know? Is it because you're embarrassed? It's not that. Is it because I'll be bullied? No, I'm practically immune to bullying. Maybe it's the fact that I might get in trouble. Yeah, I'm afraid of that but it doesn't seem like the whole reason..._ "I don't know," I reply.

"Better tell me why and how it's a good reason because if you don't, _I'm _going to expose you.

"Well, I guess it's because I don't want to be in trouble..."

"And?"

"That's the part I don't know."

"Way to go, Chase. I'm going now." She grabbed her phone and car keys before leaving my room, the door slamming behind her. I run after her.

"Wait, Thals, please! Don't tell anyone I'm Anon. I'm begging you!"

Thalia ignores me and just leaves my house. I sigh. _Is this the end of Goode's Anon? What's gonna happen now? And what is the other reason of why I can't tell?_

My phone starts to ring in my pocket and I look at the caller ID. It was Percy.

"Hello?" I say as soon as I accept the call.

"Annabeth! I was wondering if you can hang out right now."

"We already saw each other a couple hours ago-"

"I know...but I really want to see you again."

"Sorry Perce but I don't really feel like meeting each other right now."

"Why?" I could sense that he was pouting.

"I don't know either. I need to think about some things and my mind is completely muddled and messed up."

"How? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Don't expect me to ask for help from someone like you." I flinch as soon as I said that. "Wait, sorry about that, I take it back. It's just that I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now. It's nothing personal, okay? I didn't mean it like the way I said it, it's just that I really need to think of things alone."

"You could've said it nicer."

"I know and I'm sorry. I told you my mind's messed up...look, I gotta go and think everything over. Maybe we can hang out later? Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye, I got another call coming in."

"Who's it from?" I know I was being nosy but it's a girl thing.

"Thalia." Saying that, he hung up.

Thalia? I start to think of the conversation she and I just had. _"...if you don't, _I'm _going to expose you."_ She couldn't have meant that, could she? She did seem really angry but she wouldn't actually be so mad at me that she'll just tell everyone. I'm her best friend. She wouldn't do that...right?

And why don't I want her to tell?

After a few minutes of deep pondering, my eyes widen at what I realized. I didn't care about everyone else. Everyone can find out. I know I might end up losing a friend (such as Piper) and others might turn away from me as well. But that didn't bother me as much as what actually did. In fact, the thought that I'd look down upon didn't bother me at all.

The thing that truly bothered me was Percy. I didn't want him to find out.

And he won't.

**I know it's a short chapter and it's not enough to reward you guys for the long wait. I'm somewhat busy with all the anime I've been watching that I hadn't updated in a while. So, I apologize for that. Sorry. Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded before the end of the month. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sorry for the late update. Since school is starting soon for me, updates may be even slower. Just a warning. And this chapter jumps to August but everything will make sense once I explain things. Happy Reading to all.**

**Annabeth**

I'm in such a mess. It's August right now and school is starting tomorrow. I couldn't hate myself more.

I ruined a lot of things and that was the reason why my summer basically sucked. I stayed at home all day, not bothering to go anywhere. When my family planned a road trip, I begged my parents to let me stay home. They seemed concerned over the fact that I didn't want to go but they let me do what I wanted.

Nobody talked to me. I haven't received a single call or text from any of my friends. I'm pretty sure Piper was mad at me for exposing her and Jason to everyone. A lot of my friends were probably hurt over the fact that I didn't tell them everything. Thalia also ignored me. Or I ignored her. Either way, we didn't contact each other over break.

And then there was Percy. I couldn't bear to imagine how hurt he must be. I lied to him many times and over all, I've just been a bad person in general.

It's been a while since I went on Goode's Anon. I received one PM from Drew that said, "_Annabeth? Yhur anon?! Ugh i cant believe this…"_ not to mention all the cuss words she wrote. After briefly reading that foul message, I shut down my computer and haven't touched it once.

What happened was Thalia tried to meet up with Percy to tell him that I was Anon. I followed them to the local coffee shop to try to stop her but I was too late. Percy found out. They didn't see me yet so I ran home, crying all the way.

When we went back to school on Monday, Percy ignored me. It was back to the usual; popular kids sat with popular kids and we averages sat with averages. I was kind of happy since I thought that things would stay this way. I thought that I would later shut down my blog and everything would be back to normal. I thought that maybe, when we were all in our forties, that this whole fiasco would be some stupid high school memory we'd all laugh at.

And well…I was wrong. The next day, Thalia forced all of us to go to the library. We were sitting at a table before she lowered her voice and told everyone the truth. Piper was glaring at me with hatred and Silena looked sadder than ever. Silena had vowed to me that she would tell me all her secrets and expected me to do the same (which I hadn't).

Hazel didn't seem too bothered with this until she realized that I insulted a lot of people. Frank and Leo had a similar reaction.

At first, I blamed Thalia for telling everyone. The whole school eventually found out and people were pointing fingers at me. I was mad at her since I thought everything was uncalled for. She didn't have to tell everyone! I could've just shut down my blog and tell everyone thirty years later!

And I also started to blame my parents. I did _not _ask for a laptop. I could've been perfectly fine with a simple pair of jeans for my birthday. If they didn't give me a laptop, Thalia wouldn't have forced me to make a blog and I wouldn't be in this mess!

But this blaming thing died down two days later. I realized that it was my entire fault. Thalia didn't force me to insult anyone. I could've made a plain and simple blog talking about my interests. And my parents did what they thought was best for me. High school projects and assignments often required a computer so they thought it'd be convenient for me to have my own.

And that's when I started to hate myself. I wanted all of this to end. At one point, I even had some very negative thoughts. I lost all my friends and my brothers were beginning to find out what happened. My parents were becoming pushy to tell me what was going on (I later realized that they were only doing this because they were worried).

I don't want to go back to school. I don't want to face being alone again even though I deserve it.

Maybe I'll be fine without friends. After all, junior year is the time where colleges look into most. Maybe I can just focus of my studies.

But I can't do that because I need to be with Percy.

**So that was the long awaited chapter. Sorry it had to be so short. I just wanted to summarize all the things that were supposed to be happening. Until next time my readers...**


End file.
